


The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky gets his shit together, Bucky is trying to sort shit out, Chapter 33 and 38 are rated Explicit, Clint can't catch a break, Darcy is The Head of Omega Service, Fictional Anatomical Information, Friendship, Guidance Counselors, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Shopping, Steve is a protective alpha, The Council of Super Omegas of New York, a/b/o dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky意外怀孕了。Steve不在身边而Bucky认识的人中没人有带孩子的经验。为了应对这一九头蛇从未教过的情形，他决定最好找同伴帮忙。正当他试图走向新生活结果他并不是一个人。对于纽约的英雄来说，刀口舔血很容易，阖家团圆则很难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/gifts).



Chapter 1  
第四次的结果。。。令人怀疑。看来有必要进行 第五次或者第六次的尝试。幸好他买了十只。冬兵用他的 金属手指用力撕开包装盒接着用他人类的手把验孕棒拿了出来。他把东西丢进了垃圾坐了下来，他的膀胱已经 空了。他把未用过的验孕棒放在洗手台的一边，而另外显示阳性的四只则在 另一边。对于他来说，那就像一张记录单。四只棒子把所有的一切搅得一塌糊涂，还有一只未知。操！他觉得他被耍了。他低头看着洗手槽，把金属手放在浴室的瓷砖上，直到发觉自己正在揍它。他失控了，他这么想着一边把手挪开。不用怀疑，jarvis一定会发出警报，然后有人会探头进来，接着发现那些该死的棒子，而他则看起来像个傻瓜。他把他们都扔进了一个垃圾袋里 ，接着把它放到门旁边以便之后带出去。

尽管这看来很怪，他还是抓来了条毯子躺进了浴缸。他对这事没有一个预设的反应。他甚至不知道James Buchanan Barnes会在这种情况下做什么。哭？这不是他的风格。他的风格是残酷的谋杀目标。但他没有目标，如果有的话，消灭也不是可选项。只有一件事比怀孕更糟，那就是丢掉他和steve的宝宝。他确信于这一点。Steve，理所当然的，没有联系。他在未来的几周内都不会回来。他从来都没有这么的需要对方而对方却在六千英里之外。

他需要从他的收藏里拿点东西。

.oOo.  
来他的房间并检查他的浴室的人是natasha。 Bucky蜷缩在浴缸里，除此以外还有他的被褥和一包奇多。他的金属手指上满是奇多末。他边把它们舔干净边点头朝natasha示意。Natasha看起来像是吓着了。有一次他妈妈抓住他手淫的时候，看起来也这样。Natasha的表情看起来古怪而僵硬。她离开了视线，一会以后她再次站在了房门口。

“不管这里发生了什么，”她对着正蜷在浴缸里吃奇多的他示意，“那吓着我了。去解决它。如果你不想和我说，也好。你听说过Darcy Lewis吗？去找她。”她留下了条建议就走了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A translation to The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons By: The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/chapters/4770069

Chapter 2

冬兵可不是Darcy Lewis预想过会走进她小小的办公室的那类人。是的，她有了间办公室，那原先是间警备室，不过现在归她了并且好好的装修过了。冬兵仔细的看着墙上的装饰海报。大多数的海报上都有强有力的标语或者某些可爱的动物。这儿有一面放满小册子的墙。Darcy的 桌子被stark工业制造的复仇者小工艺品盖满了。这种环境下聊他的未来真奇怪。而Darcy也不知道该说什么。

“这里不是军火仓库。”她说道，希望他只是迷路了。

“你是Darcy Lewis?”门旁边的墙上悬了块牌子看起来挺官方的，她的官方名称写着“omega服务总部“。

“嗯？“她也可以不是Darcy Lewis，如果这就是他想要的。她可以为此做任何事情只要他不杀了她。意外的是他在她为”客户“布置的安乐椅上坐了下来。Darcy瞬间明白了他来是为啥。他是来找她帮忙的。Darcy为找回主动权而笑了起来。感谢耶稣，上帝，撒旦，任何一个对此负责的谁. “你想来点茶吗？“她的声音友好了很多。

“当然。”他温和的说道。

她给他倒了杯茶并放了点别的轻音乐。或许音乐一直都响着但他没注意。她看起来怪怪的，不过任何一个和他说过话的人都认为她是谈论问题的不二人选。普遍来看大家都认为Darcy挺幽默。他可以看出来为什么，她。。。挺让人喜欢的。她把茶给他，而他用自己的金属手接过。她看起来有点担心。他不能怪她。

她坐到了书桌后面，尴尬的笑了笑。

“好吧。”当她坐下来而水壶已经不烧了，她说道。“有什么事吗？”她一边说着一边把自己的手叠在大腿上。她尽量让自己看起来专业不过其实挺蠢。

“你帮助omega。”他直截了当的指出。“当他们不知道该怎么面对一些关于。。。。omega的事情的时候。”他试着显得神秘莫测但他的话让他自己也觉得愚蠢。Darcy点点头。

“这正是我的工作意义所在。”她咽了一口她的饮料。

“我需要点帮忙弄清一些事。”他眨眨眼。

“好吧。”她玩起了杯子。

“我曾经以为我是不育的，不过现在看来我不是。”他说着并带着股惊人的放松。至少他避过了那个词。

Darcy被冲击得差点从座椅上掉下来。“上帝啊！”她大声尖叫着一边用手拍打她的书桌。Bucky担心的看着她。Darcy把手从她的书桌上拿了下来。那挺疼。“好吧。。。”她退缩了下，深呼吸了口气并关掉了音乐。她去电脑旁打开文件夹。

“你在做什么？”Bucky从他的椅子上倾过来，不过那并不能让他看到些什么。

“查查我这里关于你的文件以及发条e-mail给Tony Stark告诉他他就是个不值得信任的混蛋。”她沮丧的揉着自己的脸。“说真的！为什么我还花时间从这么多文件中总结出如此简化的浅显易懂的报告还把它写下来，”她指着他。“你的情况得回到四十年代！”Bucky一直困惑的看着她。

“你能看到我的文件？”他说道，突然折服于她居然没在他走进来的时候逃出办公室。但他也给她一个下马威，所以也许没那么折服。

“嗯。当九头蛇的事情被捅出去的时候不少被公开了。它们全都加密了不过Tony一段时间以前已经解决了，又或者是Neville。他是个学语言学的家伙。”她摆了摆手。“他的吻技很烂不过，他给晚餐买了单而且有礼貌。”她敲了一下键盘，看他。“其他的东西都是从许多不同的地方来的。大部分是俄罗斯和苏联。我不知道是谁或者怎么得到 – ”

“Natasha。”

“可能！”她点头以示赞同。“无论如何你的医疗记录。。。”她吹了一口气。“恐怖。”他没回应。他知道他的记录什么样。她指着电脑。“不育的部分，这里。”Darcy纠正了下她的眼镜。“好吧，你大概知道俄国母亲对所有的孩子都是Alpha有多狂热？我说了什么，你当然知道。”她看着她的文件。“从1957年开始他们开始执行无婴儿议案。这里有名字 – “

“资产控制议案。我知道这个名字。他们让所有他们实验部门的人员都参与了不育计划这样他们改变的基因就不会被敌方组织获取。他们让我们所有人都参与了。我不应该。。。“他越说越小声。Darcy给了他一个最佳伪关心的表情。

“我可以继续吗？我可以说完？”她不耐烦的问。他点头。“那个时候他们已经很好的控制了你以致大家都弄混了忘记你是个omega。是的你被做了不育手术而使你不能让别人怀孕，但你依旧可以让自己怀孕。”她说着靠回自己的椅子。Bucky,不是冬兵回应。

“该死的他们怎么会漏过这点？”

“实际上很简单。你有时候睡了将近十年，你被从眼睛里注射了抑制剂。某些他们给你让你用来对付你的潮热期的。在过去的七十年里你曾经大概有被注射过四或者五次。而每一次他们都认为你只是失控了。你看起来像个Alpha,做Alpha才做的事，他们认为你就是个Alpha。”

“难道没人能闻到我的味道吗？”他疑惑的问 。

“也许。不过那看起来不像。这些年里你被转手了很多次，而你又被注射了那么多的药物。。。”她脸上露出了一个悲伤的表情，而那让他不舒服。她越过她的书桌。“所以你和Steve哈？”她羞涩的笑笑，摆动着她的眉毛。 “那一定很辣。” Bucky笑笑摇摇头瞬间觉得轻松了些。

“你不会知道的。”

“所以。。。你进了潮热期。而你们两个都是干净的，而你认为你是不育的。所以你们没做任何避孕措施，而你现在不知道该怎么办了。”

“是的。”

“好！”她抬起头，轻声又兴奋的拍着手，轻轻哼叫着，有点吵但也挺讨喜。他想这是他对这事最正确的反应：做个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。“Okay!我停止！”她说着，顺便喘了几口气。

“我现在该怎么做？”现在是回答他问题的时间。管他怎么发生的，它就是发生了。

“好吧。。。我知道一个很棒的OMEGA扶助组织帮助那些将要成为父母的人。我觉得这或许适合你。”

“这一点都不适合我。”

“我指你将要成为父母。”那个词让他低下去了点。

“嘿！”她突然有点急切的说。“你会擅长这个的！也许不是现在但那些人会帮你！想想那就像参加训练营又或者是别的什么能让你们这些大兵兴奋的东西。”她笃定的说道。Bucky只能露出发自肺腑的笑声。她让一切看起来充满希望。

“我很期待。但我不觉得我是那块料。”他温和的说。Darcy咬着下嘴唇思考。

“但你训练了Natasha,那就像是抚养孩子？”冬兵盯着她看了好几秒。

“我虐待折磨了Natasha, 用体罚和水管教她什么叫规矩。” 他冷淡的说。

“别介意！那不是抚养孩子。这就是你为啥要去见那群人，像是明天。”她说着突然意识到那比她想的还要糟糕。Bucky笑了，笑得很大声令她有些退缩。

“别胡扯了！”他终于喝了口茶。Darcy站起来从墙上取了些宣传册下来。

“这些人很棒。他们帮助那些有受虐背景的，单亲的，被强暴而成为父母的人。简单来说就是任何对于成为父母排斥的人。” 她递给他一叠色彩斑斓的宣传单。Bucky用他人类的手接过并看着她。

“谢谢。”

“没问题。我期待一个很棒的圣诞礼物。"Darcy鼓着勇气说。

“我知道你有点财迷。”

“我也接受你另一半的裸照。”他们都停顿片刻，Darcy用力注视他。冬兵摆出地球上最好的扑克脸。他一边和她对视，一边从夹克口袋里掏出手机。Darcy狠狠的吸了一口气。

“你的号码是多少？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation to The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons By: The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/chapters/4770069

Chapter 3

聚会1  
Bucky以前来过这个房子。那是他人生中度过的最艰难的一个一月。在1930年他来这为Steve找点吃的。他记得Steve的咳嗽比他记得他妈妈的脸清楚多了。在那个冬天Steve每一天都可能死掉。Bucky整夜整夜的醒着听Steve的呼吸，害怕下一口气就没了。他只敢在Steve需要的东西没了的时候才离开。药物从来都找不到，食物更加实际些。现在这个Omega支援会的建筑以前是被政府用来提供给未成年人做避难所的。Steve已经超过了年龄限制而不能住在这里，不过他们依然把Steve的食物给了Bucky。他总是得想办法赚取食物但他们给他算得很便宜。Steve因为有了这么个地方而活了下来，这大概就是在Bucky徘徊许久后还是走进了它的前门的原因。

他犹豫着而使自己迟到了五分钟。实际上他有点匆忙，甚至没查过这座大楼的逃跑路线。当然如果这座房子要是没翻修过的话他依旧会记得。他走进的房间足够大到能容纳几群人愉快的聊天。窗户让会面的地方全面的曝露在威胁之下。后面看起来是锁上了不过那没办法抵挡他的体重。他并没计划这一点，他提醒自己。没人在追杀他。他的部分程式告诉他未必如此，所以他不能放松自己。

“Hi，”一个声音温和的男人对他说。当Bucky走进来的时候，他正坐在一组人中说着话，现在他朝Bucky走过来。Bucky立刻打量起他来。他是名Omega,大概180磅，约40来岁。锁骨以前断过，右手手腕处有些许伤痕。他一定是被强制束缚过，很可能是用手铐。那伤痕有十年以上了。“我是Ben。很高兴见到你。”他朝他伸手但还保持着距离。Bucky要是想和他握手就必须离他近点，他没有，过了一会Ben放下了手。Bucky在心里暗骂自己的粗鲁，不过握手不是一件杀手该做的事。至少不带友好的意图。

“我是James。”在来的路上他就决定用真名了。面前这个男人不知道这点但他依旧给了他比他给其他95%以上的人更多的信任。Ben愉快而无察觉的点点头。

“所以你就是James。Darcy打来电话说她有个朋友想来参加我们的一个孕期组会。很高兴你来。”回头他得为了介绍他来而谢谢Darcy. Ben指了指一张摆着零食和各种不同饮料的桌子。“如果你想的话我们有些吃的，或者你只是坐着也行。如果你愿意，在我那一圈有个空位子。” Bucky不想要陌生的食物但坐坐是他的目的之一。他沉默的坐在了那个空位子上而Ben加入了他。圈子里的其他四个人还在一边吃着零食一边讨论上星期天放的一个电视节目。Bucky不知道那个节目。他们没有因为他的出现而有所踌躇。Ben指了指Bucky. “大家都来见见James.”他们中断了谈话并各自向他问好。坐在他身边的怀了好几个月的女性omega害羞的朝他摆摆手但没说什么。接着他们当他不在一样继续话题。这不是Bucky所预想的那样。他想有人会过来问他对什么上瘾又或者他上一次用药是什么时候。又或者什么人会要他说些玛丽万岁或者别的什么。如果他想和别人排排坐着聊天他可以在家里做。但不是家里任何人都知道关于孩子的事。

Bucky对于自己在这里做什么奇怪了几分钟。杀手可不参加治疗。SHIELD给他介绍了些有太多无用头衔而对他丝毫不起作用的女人。治疗不管用，对每个接受治疗的 “高级资产”来说都是一样的经历。唯一能为他做的就是让他跟别的“高级资产”对话。所以他为什么要坐在一圈连什么叫“高级资产”都不知道的人中间呢？哦，是的，他来这里是讨论孩子的而不是什么他身为“资产”做过的事。别瞎琢磨，他在心里暗骂自己。

“所以你们也办训练营？”他突然说道，直接打断了关于苹果核的话题。圈子里所有的眼睛都盯住了他。他可以看到他们正在滴答滴答的分析他，就像脑子里在过剧本。上面写着脆弱。他突然之间就把自己变成了个目标。糟了，他没带武器。

“差不多。”Ben真诚的回答。Bucky依旧在屏息般的提心吊胆等着。“我是指我们办课程教怎么换尿片。”

“哦，有时我们还在聚会前一起去上瑜伽课。”另一个男性omega补充道。 “Lance,他坐在另一圈，如果我们问他他就教我们普拉提健身法。他是个很棒的教练。”金发的omega这么说，就像他说的每一个结论都是闪耀的新观点。普拉提健身法，Bucky考虑着。那应该对于他每天六个小时的心脏、障碍和武器训练是个很好的补充。他想笑但这画面太美他不敢看。

“很棒。”Bucky冷淡的说，但这是他所能做到的最诚恳的表示了。Ben看着他。Bucky自从他从HYDRA回来后并没有变化很多。他看起来依旧像个飞车党暴走族，像个瘾君子。他确实有辆车。Ben可以向他表达自己受到更多的冲击而不只是温和的伸手。

“你知道你不一定要做这些事。”他试着让自己听起来像在确认。

“但是我想。”

“为什么?”Ben比所有昂贵的治疗师曾经做过的更加诚恳的问。谢天谢地这是他唯一可以作答的问题。

“因为这是我另一半的孩子而把他俩其中任何一个弄坏会让我觉得很可怕。”Bucky吞下了想哭的冲动。仅仅是大声说出来就已经打破了那份平静而让他远离– 远离了什么他也不知道的东西。他感觉被人碰了，一时有些紧张。一个小小的女性Omega把手放在他的手臂上。她鼓励的对他笑而她的小手很暖。让他吃惊的是她的眼中还有些泪水在闪耀 。

“别怕。你已经做得很好。”她亲切的说，就像Steve的母亲会做的那样。这两个女人其实一点的都不像，但他们所释放出的让人觉得舒服的感觉。。。

“你怎么知道？”他的声音里有太多裂痕。

“因为你已经这么爱他们了。”

他朝她笑笑而不是用痛哭流涕来做回应。接下来的聚会的谈话变得安静了些。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation to The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons By: The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/chapters/4770069

Chapter 4

当聚会正式结束的时候，整个小组的人都站了起来朝零食桌移动。那个小小的女性omega让他尝了一些特定的薯片蘸酱组合。她的建议不错。Bucky可能得用这些代替他的奇多了。她咀嚼着一边用手充满爱意的摸着肚子。

“我每次聚会的时候都会带，它们是宝宝最喜欢的东西。” 她停顿了下接着又开始了她奇怪的抚摸举动。他们当着对方的面安静的吃薯片。

一个像是参加街头帮派的青年带着意味十足的速度朝他们走来。他一定认识这个小个子女性omega。足够确定。

“Eva!”他大叫道。他温柔的从侧身抱她，他得使劲弯腰来做这个。Eva大概五英尺高。Eva咯咯笑起来开玩笑的推开男孩一些。男孩朝Bucky招招手。 “Hi,我是Peter。” 他没有尝试和他握手，谢天谢地。这个未成年的omega大概六英尺长，170到200磅左右 (他的衣服把他很好的掩藏起来)，Bucky只能形容他有一身沙滩色。他看起来不像有威胁。不过就他这种年纪来说那些优美的快步伐，自信的踝关节，刻意的比完美少那么一点的姿势，他还是有点料的。正常情况下没人可以像他那样。一些高阶的体操或者搏击训练或许能造成这些。他现在也同样在打量着Bucky. 如果他在执行任务那么他或许会处于谨慎的理由而杀了他。“你还好吧？” Peter 在Bucky拉开距离而变得有些紧张的时候问道。事实上他专注着但这还是营造了同样效果。

“我还好。” 他回答。他的神经已经因为要做什么而被点燃，一场打斗？Bucky该死的，收回来，Bucky想。 他不是什么人，只是个小组成员而已。这个孩子，Peter，看着Eva从下拉了拉他的手臂，两者交换了个眼神。

“你一定是新来的。你和Eva在一起所以。。。。宝宝？”他猜测。他为什么要尝试开始对话，Bucky奇怪。

“是的。” 他回答并放了点重音在“的”字上，而使它看起来很明显。也许他的味道有些不同，不过这种已经结合的omega和怀孕的Omega之间的差别实在太小了而只有另一半才会察觉。 “你也怀孕了？” 这个孩子红了脸。

“当然不。我想我用了足够多的避孕措施所以技术上来说我依旧可以被认定为是处。” Peter说得就像在和Bucky讨论天气。Bucky哼了哼。

“所以你为什么来，神经病。”Bucky希望这个孩子意识到他只是在开玩笑。这些天来有些时候会失控。Peter眨了眨眼睛然后朝下看着Eva. 有一秒Bucky感到他刚刚毁掉了同时和这两人建立起来的关系。他差不多都想喜欢他们了。

“我想可以解释这点！” Peter说一边点头一边笑。他还想说什么的时候电话在口袋里响起来。他做了个鬼脸接起来。 “我得走了！很高兴见到你James！再见Eva!”他一边说一边冲出前门。Bucky试着回想自己上次看到一个普通人这么匆忙跑出房间是什么时候。他不能想象。他都要开始追他了这时Eva大声叫他。

“等一等。”她一边说一边掏钱包。她把目光又转回Bucky身上。 “你见过医生了吗？” Bucky还没考虑过这个。

“为什么？”他问。他知道有个医生会对宝宝出生有帮助，不过不是必要的。他和Steve都是由他们那个街区公寓里最老的妇人接生的。Eva彻底迷惑的回头看着Bucky。

“去、去看宝宝再看看是不是一切顺利。可以帮助你准备好自己，你知道吧?” 不，他完全不知道。

“医生能看到宝宝?” Bucky目瞪口呆的问。 “怎么做？” 如果有人试着切开他，他会先自己动手。Eva注意到有些了不对头。她终于从包里找到她一直找的东西，递过来一张写有名字和号码的卡片。Bucky小心翼翼的接过它。

“这是我宝宝医生的号码。他是个不错的人，我相信他会解释。。。所有的东西。”她充满希望的说道。Bucky当是他该离开的暗示。

“谢谢,Eva，我会打电话。”他走的时候能感觉到她依旧看着他。

“星期四见 ?” 她在他身后叫他。Bucky转身。无论他刚看起来有多奇怪，她依旧看起来像是希望见到他再来。

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation to The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons By: The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/chapters/4770069
> 
> The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent: And The Personal Business of Other Super Persons By: The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen) 的中文翻译  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2179554/chapters/4770069

Chapter 5

当他回到家他做的第一件事就是打电话给Eva的医生和他预约时间。接着他冲了个热水澡并决定穿着浴衣躺在床上。他通常不穿浴衣，这不是他的浴衣。这是Steve的。有的时候Steve会穿着它闲逛，当他阅读，吸尘，或者其他什么Bucky可以很好的看到他在做什么的时候。Bucky微笑着把脸埋进衣领。这部分的浴衣正好碰着Steve的信息素腺。比其他所有东西来说，这件浴衣闻起来更像Steve。该死他想念那个混蛋了。

Bucky从Steve那边拖过来两个枕头放在手臂里环抱住它们。这远远不够但也聊胜于无。他试着睡觉，思想却回到了组里的那些人。Eva有时会把手放在胃上。那是保护吗？还是安慰？或许宝宝正在动或者有什么让她恶心了。那感觉起来很怪，他不喜欢有东西在他体内移动。不过最终这些都会发生。他放开了枕头，试探性的，他把手伸进了浴衣，模仿起了他今天看到的手势。他的手指停在他小腹肌肉的紧致皮肤上。这些很快都会没的，他想。现在连一点肿胀都没有。他上次的热潮期后过了几个星期？七个星期。七星期零四天。当然现在还不会有征状。他平摊手掌停在子宫大概的位置。他不知道如何解释为什么会感到安慰，但它确实令人安慰。想象着Steve的手停在Bucky的手现在的位置上让他的喉咙一紧。他重新闭上眼。或许他会幸运的在今晚做个好梦。一个Steve拥他入眠的梦。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“小组”——他现在这么叫了，他们会在星期二，星期四和星期天见面。星期三他四肢平展的躺在Tony起居室沙发上。亿万富翁没有去评论杀手的快速转台行为。Bucky目前的选择是一台叫做James Bond的电影，由某个叫做Daniel Craig的金发男主演。 粗略的看来他就像生气版clint。这就是Bucky为什么看了下去的原因。电影里正在上演的间谍行动，按照冬兵的观点，挺可爱的。

Natasha安静的坐到他身边。安静对于冬兵的耳朵来说也属于嘈杂。他朝着她正在吃的杏仁果伸手。她看着那只期待的手并且大发善心的琢磨出他心情不好所以最好顺着他。她分了些碗里的杏仁给他。

“我们为什么在看金发Bond?”她不屑的说。“如果我们要看Bond的电影，我们至少应该看一部他怎么和俄国人较量的。”她朝嘴里丢了点杏仁。Bucky正在看着这个被叫做 “金发Bond”的家伙，在一个停车场里给自己心脏除颤。冬兵在那家提供电影拍摄场地的旅馆杀过八个人。他至少认出了两处并且怀疑导演是否真的知道确实有杀手真的在那里杀过人。显然不知道，不过如果他告诉那男人，对方脸上的表情他一定会喜欢。他因为自己病态的私人笑话而微笑。如果告诉Natasha，她会理解的，不过他不想这么做。他移了点位置并把遥控器递给Natasha。

“我只是因为那家伙像Clint才看的。”他边说着边换了个姿势。他今天身子挺疼，还想吐。他还没呕吐之类的，只是对触碰敏感。Natasha瞟了他一眼接着又看着屏幕决定是否同意他的评论。

“Clint可比James Bond要出色。”她用她平时的语调肯定的说， “而且比Daniel Craig要好看。”她左眉微微挑起，断言道。Bucky看着她。她看起来。。。打起精神了。

“这么说着让我觉得你已经找到了一条全新而刺激的毁坏他的方法。”Natasha的人生大计似乎变成了引领Clint。这个可怜的Beta彻底为她昏了头脑无可救药。Natasha 坏坏的笑了。

“我昨晚让他给我做了次背部按摩。我全身赤裸，涂满油在他床上躺了三十分钟，只有一块毛巾盖着我的屁股。我告诉他他有最好的手艺。。。”她的声音变小了，看着Bucky的眼睛说完故事，“接着我走了。”

Bucky回看她，并不赞成的摇摇头：“那可不好。朋友之间可不这么互相对待。我听说过勃起超过四个小时可是很危险的。你可能会伤了他Nat。”

“哦算了吧，他只会把握这个机会成为把阴茎变成杀人武器第一人。 ”她一边说一边吃杏仁。

“人们总会被阴茎噎着。”Bucky沉闷的说着，看她飞快的换台。

“会死吗？”Natasha怀疑的问。

“噎着之后还能怎样？”

“我确信如果有人想用他们的阴茎让我窒息，他们会在开始之前就失去它。”她充满敌意的用牙齿咬着杏仁表示。

“所以你会把它咬下来？”他有调整了下自己试图让抽筋减轻一些。“啊但是小Natalia，如果你把它咬下来而它正好卡住了你的脖子，你就完蛋了。我想在这种情况下你的手是被绑着的。”

“我不需要用手，我可以用脚。”当她正要放弃搜索的时候找到一部经典版哥斯拉开始播放。她放下遥控器。Bucky又翻了个身趴在沙发上，一条胳膊挂到了地上。Natasha安静的研究起了他。他那只垂到地面的手感到有脚步声靠近。

“所以你的计划是把小Clint用你的脚从你的嘴里拉出来？“当Clint来到桌子旁的时候，他们两个都保持平静的看哥斯拉吼叫。Bucky拿了些杏仁。Clint设法把球在厨房桌的角落停稳。他喘了口气又掉了下来。

“你比我还刻薄。”Natasha一边说一边看她的导师。他看起来不太对。他全身蜷起来，感觉有些心不在焉。她不能想象是什么东西让他看起来这么低沉。她知道这个男人曾经受到致命伤也能活下来，没什么能让他看起来这样。就算被洗脑了他也看起来充满力量。现在的他看起来。。。好像真的很难受。她希望千万别是因为奇多。“你去看了……？”

“Natasha我需要你陪我跑一趟，不要提任何问题。”他把脸埋在沙发里说。他在寻求帮助。她松了口气。她能帮他度过困境，他想要她帮忙度过几次困境都行。她会埋了他们，用强腐蚀液体融化他们，或者把他们丢进海里。如果这样能治愈他，她很乐意帮忙。

“当然。”她把所有可能的兴奋都用看乳胶哥斯拉在那个微型模型城市里大搞破掩藏了。

“好，我们明天8点20出发。我开车。穿普通点。”他又翻身躺下，举手遮住自己的眼睛。“你可以把电视关掉了吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

D日  
看医生日。Bucky的前额靠在SHIELD箱型车的方向盘上。如果他把这个订制的皮座椅吐的到处都是，有人会穿着危险警告的制服来收拾干净吗？他们可能会想要取点超级战士呕吐成分的样本，Bucky边想边等着Natasha来和他会合。他觉得自己快死掉了。毫不夸张的说他知道那是什么感受，因此死亡反而更有吸引力了。这有点耻辱。我很抱歉，冬兵正在经历着晨吐因此不能完成今天的任务了。他信任自己而愿意呆在车里的唯一理由是早上6点他就已经把所有东西都吐光了。他气呼呼的想。他在被洗脑后曾经吐过几次，电击和发病可以引发这些后果。不过那只有一两分钟。这个持续了好几个小时。

Natasha打开副座车门，在他的注视下丢进来了一大袋的武器和供给。Bucky强迫自己松开方向盘，坐了起来。他抓过身边的一瓶水喝了一小口。Natasha几乎要开口询问了但冬兵给了她一记眼色示意安静。Natasha打开后门发现车里不止Bucky一个人，吓了一跳。Darcy等着他们开车的时候在听她的Ipod一边刷着Tumblr。车门打开时她摘下了耳机对Natasha问好。

“Hi！”她快活的说道。Natasha当着她的面关上门。“真粗野！”Nat打开副座门，大张着嘴，注视着Bucky. 在“任务”里Darcy的出现只有一个意思。

“James,我们不能杀Darcy。” 她肯定的说着如同确信今天是星期四，Bucky没空管这个。

“是的我知道，上车。”他粗声粗气地说。Natash开始怀疑她是否完全错估了情况。

.oOo.

她的理论当Bucky把SUV停进了一家普通医院的病人停车位的时候得到证实。Darcy下了车并把她的电子产品收进了包。

“好了，我们该去挂号了。你记得你的假ID吗？”她一边说着一边看着车前的Bucky。Bucky 正弯着把他的前臂撑在引擎盖上。他清了清嗓子。

“是，昨天晚上刚刚伪造的。”他歪头咕哝着。

“很好！”Darcy愉快地说。“来我们得走了。我确信他们遇见过太多这种情况了，你可以在办公室里这么做。”她扶着他的手开始温柔的拉他前进。Natasha不知道该做什么，只好原地不动的站在那。

“Nat,你能把后面那个皮包带上吗?”Bucky问。Natasha没有质疑的做了。她找到了包并且在他们慢慢走向电梯的时候追上他们。Natasha把皮质的邮差包拉过她的肩膀。她有一大堆问题想问，但这个看起来最容易。

“包里是什么?”她问道。Bucky又清了清喉咙慢慢吐气。最终电梯把他们带到他们要去的楼层的时候他回答了。

“大概十万美金的现钞。”电梯门打开了，他们按指示左转。Natasha都不知道那个标志上写了什么。她甚至都没有百分百的理解那个词的意思。他们最后走进一间有着更多的标志和更多让Natasha无法理解的说明的房间。Darcy为Bucky指出登记柜台的位置。她放开他的手臂让他自己走过去。Natasha站在Darcy身旁看着这一切发生。那就像部恐怖片，所有她能想到的只有“别走进去!”

Bucky用比平常稍许逊色的淡定对接待员说。 “Hi, James Barnes Rogers在9点钟见Dr. Vasil.” 他的笑容疲惫但真诚。那个胖胖的Beta接待员对他点点头。

“你进去的时候能让我看看你的ID吗?”Bucky交出他新造的假ID. 上面的信息让他看起来不像个九十八岁的前九头蛇成员，前红房子特工，前苏联人，二战老兵。但除此之外提供的信息却挺真实。接待员看了一遍，没发现什么特别不寻常的，给了他一个带了几份表格的夹板。 “因为这是你第一次来，所以你愿意填好它吗？”Bucky接过它。 在柜台上有一个罐子，装满玻璃子，其间插着笔， 每只笔上都绑了朵花。Bucky想不知道他是否该拿。谢天谢地，Darcy来到他身边拿了只笔。她把他拉回来坐下并填写了他的死刑执行令/个人信息。Natasha和Bucky惊恐的看着这些材料。Darcy非常仁慈的拿过夹板填了起来。

名字： James Barnes Rogers 出生日期：3/10/1986….

她用谎言填写了Bucky都不能理解的表格剩余部分。他都不知道大部分的东西的含义。Darcy最后填完了医疗历史并开始填写保险。她写下没有保险。

“我们要去收费处为这次会面付钱。”她解释道。一个护士从那间医生看病人的房间里出来。

“James Barnes Rogers?”她问道。Bucky 和Darcy站了起来。Natasha过了会站了起来。她还不能相信这发生了。护士为他们开着门，他们走进了未知。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

他们安静的等待医生来见他们。Bucky正躺在一张检查台上，盯着天花板。马上就会有人来给他注射点什么，把一块咬枷塞进他嘴里，给他洗脑，把他放回冷冻柜之中。Natasha正盯着墙上的解剖图看。它们显示着胚胎在子宫中成长的过程。Darcy在Natasha旁边坐下。

“我恨医生办公室！他们总是让你等很久。”她抱怨。Natasha和Bucky都慢慢转过来看她。

医生打开门。他是个普通的Beta。大概六英尺三，200磅，耳际一圈灰发，典型的男性样式的秃顶。他的脖子上挂了一个带着ID徽章的钥匙圈和一个来自迪斯尼的钥匙圈。他朝Bucky伸手。

“Hi James,我是George Vasil.” Natasha震惊的看着Bucky犹豫的握住对方的手。Bucky轻轻摇动，生怕会折断这几根即将为自己做治疗的手指。

“很高兴见到你。”Bucky知道自己听起来不自信。晨吐刚走紧张就来了。Vasil医生点点头。

“所以这是后援队伍吗？很高兴你们能来。你是他的alpha?”他问Natasha。她看着Bucky不知道是不是得假装。Bucky摇摇头。

“不，他出国了。这些是我朋友。”Bucky说着并看了他们一圈。Darcy看起来对这个称号特别的骄傲。Vasil医生理解的弯了弯嘴唇。

“很抱歉在他不在的时候做这个。你知道他什么时候回来吗？”医生边问边拿起表格看了看，接着望向Bucky。

“至少不会在下个月，可能更久。”Bucky回答。他试图不那么受伤，但依旧很难受。医生叹了口气。

“军队吗？”

“是的，特种部队。没有任何联络方式。他不知道这个- ” Bucky指指他的肚子。Natasha听到Bucky特别证实了她认为不可能的事情，心跳在耳朵里轰鸣。

“怀孕？”医生微微一笑，投来好奇的眼神。

“是。” Bucky深呼吸一口气，承认了。Natasha捏着膝盖拼命阻止尖叫的欲望。她旁边的Darcy咯咯笑着肩膀都缩到了一起。

“我们很激动，就是有点对自己不自信。” Darcy解释着就像那不是这间办公室里发生过的有史以来最轻描淡写的说明。医生已经搜集好了资料。他带着些私人的玩笑意味的笑着。

“Okay,很好。” 他又看了眼表格说，“现在为了那些不在这上面的东西。”他的声明让Bucky和Natasha一下紧张了。医生转身在电脑下面的键盘上打着什么。这是Bucky全新的病例。“你多久前来的热潮？” Bucky提醒自己这个人是他的医生而不是什么科学家所以他能诚实的回答这些问题。

“七周，五天。”他吞了吞唾沫试图让干涩的嘴湿润一些。医生把这个打进去了。

“你怎么知道你怀孕了？”

“四次家庭装怀孕测试。”Bucky 回答的样子令Darcy想起装有自动导航仪的机器人。

“四次？”医生会心一笑。

“嗯，四次。”Bucky重复。至少他会愤怒而不像机器人，Darcy想。

“人们经常这么做，不用担心。”医生一边打字一边说。“有什么怀孕症状吗?”Bucky的心里的堤坝垮了。曾经被严苛的环境而磨灭的个性忽然充满全身。

“哦。。。。我的身体一直疼。”他举起手指列举。 “我无缘无故的哭，我的乳头酸痛，鸡蛋的味道让我想呕吐，早晨我会吐，动一动让我吐，呕吐让我更想吐！”他咬着唇在接下去之前把手放下来。没有人在他深呼吸并把头发从脸上拿开的时候说话。“我无法不想念我的另一半，我那么想他，我该死的那么希望他在这。他会该死的那么高兴。” 医生温和的点点头。Darcy突然靠上Bucky,完全不顾她个人安危的一把把他抱进胸口。Bucky挣扎了一下直到他意识到并没有被攻击就随她去了。医生被他们逗乐了。

“我会叫个护士来做预约的B超。” 医生解释着站起来为自己打开门。Bucky点点头注视着墙。当Darcy开始拍他的头的时候他只抽搐了一点。门一关上Bucky就坚定的把手放在Darcy的肩膀上。

“Darcy。放开。” 她慢慢的放开他举起手来。Bucky闭上眼，把手从夹克里面的刀上移开。门开了，医生探头进来看他们。

“如果你能把衣服脱掉那会很有帮助。”他说着关上门。Bucky祈求的看着Darcy。

“哦现在你想我救你了吗？”她撅嘴。Bucky微微转了转头并重重的呼吸了几口。

“请？”他有点可怜的说。Darcy环抱起双臂。

“你知道我想要什么。”她抬了抬屁股试图让自己不要得意的笑出来。Natasha在这两个omega之间看来看去。

“你确定要这么做？”她问。以她的经验来说医院可不是个讨价还价的好地方。Bucky哼了哼。

“好吧，拿走所有你想要的。他们只是照片。”他说着拿出他的手机交给Darcy。Darcy毕恭毕敬的接过。医生回来的时候带了辆小车和一个B超师。Darcy把Bucky的手机藏进她的包里，合起手。

“情况是这样。”B超师和医生都满怀兴趣的打量她。“James有个非常特别的义肢手臂，如果一直露着他会非常的不舒服。所以我们能只把他的衣服拉起来吗？”Darcy满怀希望的问。医生和B超师都点了点头。

“哦好！我们不知道。不，完全可以。过会我们大概需要些更进一步的接触但你如果只想穿着一件长袖薄上衣，这对我们来说没问题。”医生说。Darcy指着门。

“你能再给我们点时间吗？”他们同意了并离开。Bucky脱掉外套，并把他的枪和刀具皮套拆下来，把它们排成一列交给Darcy。她把它们全叠起来，让它看起来就像是只有件外套后才叫了一声进来。

Natasha观看了全过程，发现Darcy完全遵照Bucky的指示来行动。最终她明白了为什么Darcy会在这里。他可以让Darcy做一些事因为她不是个医生。Bucky从来没有谈论起看病。他被做实验，违背意志被修改，在过去的七十年里稍有违抗就被严厉的惩罚。今天或许是他自1945以后第一次以自我的意志站在一家医院里。

Natasha站起来走近Bucky躺的地方。当医生和B超师解释他们打算用这台机器做什么的时候她温柔的握着他的手。Natasha没听。Darcy 和Bucky看起来对这个适应良好。她专心握住他轻轻颤抖的手。Darcy帮助Bucky把他的衣服拉高并解开他的裤子。当皮肤露出来的时候，B超师挤了点黏糊糊的东西在他肚子上。Bucky摇摇头。他一点也不觉得冷。医生一边说着一边示意他们看屏幕。B超师开启了机器并把扫描笔放到了黏糊糊的东西上。Bucky以他的名义担保他差点就要从台子上跳下来逃跑。

“抱歉！”他喘息着试图安静下来。他闭上眼睛。B超师看起来有点吓到了。Natasha示意Darcy和她换位置，这样她就成了离Bucky近的那一个。Natasha 滑过她身边用双手握住Bucky人类的那只手。医生和B超师停下来试着再来一遍。

“我们现在可以了吗？”B超师问。Natasha跪下来，这样她的脸就和Bucky的脸平行。

“你应该早点告诉我。”她对他耳语。Bucky咬着嘴唇点头。 “我虽然不及Steve但我也是个Alpha,我可以尽全力保护你。你和我在一起时安全的，James. 这些人不会伤害你或者你的宝宝。他们想帮你。你可以做到。你不用害怕这些人。那些坏人已经不在了，你不会再被伤害了。你坚强多了。你可以战胜任何东西，但你今天不需要。你可以放下你的枪，你是安全的。” 当他用着能掰断骨头的力道握住她的时候她安慰的说。 Natasha把他们的前额靠在一起亲密的蹭他。 “你可以做到的，安静下来。” 一个信任的alpha的味道让他的神经停止了尖叫。Bucky放开她的手点点头。Darcy点头示意B超师再次拿着扫描笔放到他身上。他们花了点时间寻找，但是当那小小黑色圆圈出现在屏幕上的时候Darcy尖叫起来。Natasha抬头看。医生和技术员都笑了。

“看起来很棒！”医生表示。Natasha看出了问题所在再一次支吾起来。

“为什么有两个？”

“祝贺你James，你有一对双胞胎。”医生表示。Darcy用她的手机拍了一张屏幕上的照片。接着她又给Bucky和Natasha拍了张。接着她把她的电话交给医生。

“你能给我们拍张照吗？”她欢快的问，而Bucky和Natasha都还没缓过来。

“当然！”他说着并接过了手机。Darcy快速的爬到他们身后，双手环抱住两个杀手。

“伙计们笑笑！”她命令。他们没人回应，他们正对着屏幕上两个奇怪的形状吃惊。Darcy耸耸肩。“拍吧，几年以后会看起来很有趣。”她笑着，医生拍了照。

“很好。” 他说着边看着屏幕并把它交给Darcy。她指着屏幕上的超声波图。

“我们能多要几份拷贝吗？”

.oOo.

Tony在工作了十五个小时后终于第一次来找点吃的。他今天已经完成了不少工作。他用块洗碗布擦了擦脸接着准备从冰箱里拿出点吃的。突然他停住了，工作让他有些错乱，他花了一分钟来搞清楚自己看到了什么。

冰箱表面的钛板上插着一把多用途的大猎刀。这把刀钉住一张附带说明的照片。。照片上一片模糊灰色中，两个黑色圆圈边上镶着两个模糊的灰点。下面的说明写着，

Okay 混蛋们，我怀孕了(双胞胎)。别告诉Steve.  
-冬兵


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

聚会2

Bucky带了一大袋刚买的东西来组会。Darcy帮他挑选了些抗晨吐的药和孕期维他命。她叽叽喳喳了很多关于叶酸的话题。Bucky随意听着，觉得她大概知道她在说什么。他自从上次见了医生后就对她信任倍增。

自打从医生办公室出来后，组会就让他觉得容易接受多了。他停住脚步发现所有的小圈子被拼起来组成了个大圈子。他今天很准时。人们还在考虑该坐哪，那里有很多空位。Eva已经入座了，边吃薯片边摸着肚子。Bucky在她身边坐下放下袋子。Eva对他招招手。Bucky对着她笑。

“我去看过你的医生了。”他告诉她。他不应该对去看个医生感到骄傲，但他就是。Eva眼神发亮的看着他。

“真好！你喜欢他吗？”她递给了他一些薯片，他抓了一片。

“他很棒。”他掏出皮夹，拿出Darcy让Vasil医生打印出来的照片中的一张。 “看。”他给了Eva一张叠起来的纸。她小心的打开它。她惊叹的看着他。

“你的是对双胞胎！”她快乐的大叫起来。Bucky点头。她满意的哼了声把照片还给他。Bucky把它放起来后开始在他的购物袋里翻来翻去。他拿出一小包奇多开始吃。

Peter走进门的样子像外面的空气很糟。这是纽约所以这也有可能，但Bucky进来的时候却还行。Peter举手和他们打招呼接着在Eva旁边的椅子上坐下。Eva给了他些薯片但他拒绝了。

“所有人都请入座，我们快要开始了。”Ben说着便坐到了圈子的另一边。人们停下了闲聊坐了下来。 “所以为了我们的新人，我们在星期四举行访谈日，这样圈子里的每个人都可以问一个小组的问题而我们可以讨论。那可以是你脑子里想的任何东西。有人愿意开始吗？” Ben问道。他啜了口咖啡。Peter举起手。

“就像平时一样我的问题是关于我的不算伴侣的伴侣的。”组里的老成员都意味深长的笑了。 “Wade比平时更讨人厌。我可不想和他分享他做的事因为那太可笑了，一定要相信我那很糟。”

“你能说一下你指的“不算伴侣”是什么意思？”Ben问道，可能Bucky比其他人更想知道。

“当然。”Peter说着在他的椅子上换了个姿势让他的背完全靠在了椅子上。“我跟这家伙交往差不多一年了。我们没有真正的约会，而是有时候会和对方去做一些字面意义上的事。一开始的时候他表现出求爱姿态而我认为他是在开玩笑。过了段时间后让我越来越觉得。。。这太过了不可能是玩笑。”Peter用手指刷过他毛茸茸的棕发。“如果我没有和一个叫做Mary-Jane的beta约会的话那似乎顺理成章。我现在还在和她约会我们在一起很开心，我们会是很棒的一对。”他解释着试图说服自己。“但是Wade…”他低着脑袋摇摇头。 “他完全疯了，狡猾的，乐于搞破坏（有的时候），他对我做了些只有alpha才会做的事。”他翻了个白眼。 “当我们谈起这事，我们就会来场大较量。”他抬起手在他的胸口和其他人之间做了个模糊的手势。 “我们应该很合拍但并不是！我们像要杀了对方那样打架，而当我们做其他以F开头的事的时候我们还是像要杀了对方。” 组里的一些人开始笑。Peter摇摇头。 “而当我说他疯了的时候，我真的认为他有精神分裂。而他还一点都不想有所改变。他不是个好的结合对象但他又不想从我的生活里消失。”Peter叹了口气。 “而我也确实不想他离开。所以我的问题是如果你的alpha是个破坏王就像我的一样，你怎么办？”

小组里的成员开始讨论起了笨拙的伴侣，花了太多钱的伴侣，难以想象的脏乱的伴侣。Bucky不觉得有任何一个是针对Peter问的问题的。

“你试过踢他的脑袋吗？”Bucky问。其他的建议包括去看精神病科，夫妻共同治疗，更好的组织技能等等。Peter坐直了身子从Eva的头顶上看Bucky。

“试过，我想他觉得我是在欲拒还迎。” Peter暗示的笑了笑。他打量了Bucky一分钟对他感到有点奇怪。Ben正在背后讲述暴力行为对于处理和alpha的关系并不是个好方案，那会导致更多的暴力指向自己。Peter屏蔽了他。Bucky又一次对这个男孩的真实身份开始好奇。 “好吧我给你举个例子。” Peter转过了身现在就只和Bucky说话。他优雅的交叉起腿，把右手肘关节放在大腿上。他用双手抓住双脚向后倾斜像在做伸展运动。当他说话的时候他弯起来的腿弹跳了一下。

“现在我要在这里用些隐喻，这样我能解释的更好。”Peter开始说。组里的人小声抱怨Peter的隐喻很可笑。“几个小时以前。我出去找那些需要帮忙的人。我已经处理了一起追车和抢劫，所以我已经热身好了。在晚上我会感觉很好。我看到一起行凶抢劫。没什么特别的，四个人，很显然正在两个年轻omega女孩的回家路上侵犯她们。 所以我过去了。这些恶棍立即就撤退了，这些家伙知道我而且知道当我出现的时候就该逃走。我觉得，那又怎么样呢，我今晚要抓住他们。所以我叫女孩们去叫警察可她们开始尖叫。我转过身，四个恶棍已经变成了大概五十块碎片躺在地上!”Peter举起手。 “残躯到处都是，那闻起来比任何一个平常的后巷都要糟， 我很确信一个女孩的肩上还挂着个肝。我都快吐了，而这个时候我家那只甜心兔，带着两把玫瑰和带血的武士刀从一个垃圾箱后面走出来!”他停顿了下深呼吸了口气。组里的人都因为他的隐喻而开始笑并且奇怪他究竟在隐喻什么东西。Bucky淡定的对Peter点头。

“所以呢？”Bucky全神贯注的问。

“我让他把玫瑰吃掉。”Peter羞涩的回答，他想他差点把Bucky给漏掉了。Bucky有点被吸引住了。组里的人都开始大笑，没人对这些隐喻给出任何真正的建议。Peter喜欢发泄出来，所以他还是告诉了他们。

组会结束后Bucky还在门外徘徊，直到Peter走过来。Peter也在期待他。

“想去吃点东西么？”Peter 问道。Bucky哼了哼。

"我怀孕了，只想吃东西。”他用平时更多的打趣口吻说着。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bucky和Peter走去最近的Bucky能接受味道的餐厅。他们经过一些叫卖复仇者烤肉卷的小餐车。Bucky迟些得问他们是否真的有卖。Peter以前在这吃过所以推荐了这个地方。两个omega在离门最近的桌子旁坐下来。Bucky靠墙坐着这样他能很好的看到入口和出口。窗玻璃看起来很容易打碎 – Bucky阻止自己继续想下去。我现在不在危险之中，我不在危险之中，我不在危险之中，他反复念着。Peter支起下巴。Bucky胳膊交叉放在桌上。两人安静的坐着试图想出他们究竟想谈论什么。Bucky扫视一眼，制造了点声音吸引Peter的注意力。Peter对上他的视线。

“你的伴侣不会恰好六尺二，210磅吧?”Bucky边问边拾起桌上的银器。Peter看着Bucky用手打开叠起的餐布包裹的叉子和刀子。

“算是正确。”Peter抬头看看Bucky又低下去看Bucky的手。Peter有不少紧张情绪，Bucky想。如果他卷入了Bucky所想的事情，那他该死的太年轻了。Bucky靠回去开始用人类的那只手玩弄刀。Peter认真的看着它就像流水般在Bucky的手指间滑动。

“他也不会恰巧就叫Wade Wilson，是吧？”Bucky一边问一边把刀换了个方向。Peter深吸了口气。

“你怎么认识Wade的？”Peter不确定的看着Bucky。Peter 之前就对他有过奇怪的共感。不管怎么样，他认识Wade这点很明确。Bucky把刀扔高了两英尺，用武器接住了然后把它像糖纸般碾碎。Peter微微张开嘴。他没看到那东西。

“因为我曾经把那个嘴炮混蛋千刀万剐。”Bucky靠向前把变成个球样的刀摆在Peter面前。“而他一直在唠叨。”Peter需要缓一下。他拿起水杯喝了口水。放下它。

“所以你是，一个杀手？”

“目前正在离职休假。” Bucky边说边给了个鬼脸。“但是那应该是我的职业称号。我现在想知道的是，像你这么样一个普通男孩怎么会和死侍搞在一起？”Peter挑起一边眉毛坏笑。

“普通？好吧我不是杀手但也不算普通。”Peter看都没看的伸出手腕，放出一张网从另外一张桌子上抓来一把刀子给Bucky. “给，你大概会需要这个，牛排可不太好嚼。”

Bucky忍不住地笑了。他微笑着垂下头，安静的笑着。Peter捡起成球状的刀子放在手上。“这是我见过的最吓人的东西。”Peter咕哝着，试图让自己不要笑出来。

“所以你就是他？”Bucky在急促的笑声中问道。Peter看了看周围是否有人注意到他们。店主正在后厨做菜，Peter觉得是时候抓住这个机会。他迅速的把他的帽衫拉开，拉起他的T恤让下面的制服露出来。当Bucky见到之后他朝后摆了摆头，然后看回Peter。 “你自己做的吗？”Bucky问，Peter拉好了他的衣服。

“是的。”Peter吸了口气，然后在桌上叠起他的胳膊看回Bucky。 “那可不容易。”

“我可以问个问题吗？”Bucky在又做老板又做厨子的侍者放下他们的食物的时候对他笑了笑。

“当然。”Peter往自己的领子里塞了块餐巾。Bucky快速的看了一眼后随他去了。

“为什么是斯潘德克斯弹性纤维材料？”

“方便运动，容易干，不会在全身湿透的时候感到不舒服，和面罩很搭。”Peter耸耸肩。 “很多原因。你想听哪条？”Bucky想了一秒。

“那不像你的或是美国队长的制服，我的只是个防身服和搏斗装备。哦还有 –” Bucky用牙把自己左手上的黑皮手套咬下来。他弯了弯手指这样Peter就能看到他的武器。Peter差点把他嘴里的食物喷出来。Bucky现在明白围兜的重要性。

“你整条手臂都是这样？”Peter怀疑的问道。

“嗯。我在脊椎骨那里也有些金属关节和我的肩胛骨和肋骨连接。它就是我的武器。”Bucky解释道。他不记得上次介绍武器对象的名字。Peter惊叹着武器手指所发出的无意识的细微动作。

“真叫人难以置信！那让钢铁侠看起来就像变形金刚。”Peter大叫,他现在已经是宅男模式了。Bucky得意的笑着把手套又戴了回去。

“我会告诉他你这句话。”Bucky用叉子叉起了食物。

“什么意思？”Peter充满希望的问道。Bucky在回答前试着吃了点饭。

“我和他住在一起。”Bucky轻巧的回答，他现在更专注于寻找到些看起来不那么糟的部分。Peter僵住了。

“James，你为什么会和Tony Stark住在一起？”Peter觉得他都要从椅子里跌下去了。Bucky抬头看了看他，他从未感觉过这一刻会那么漫长，就像他第一次告诉别人时一样。

“因为我的另一半是Steven Grant Rogers。”Bucky微微一笑。Peter深深的吸气。

“James….你是James Buchanan Barnes 中士。”

“是的。”Peter像泄了气一样跌进他的椅子里。Bucky还在挑拣着他的食物。“但无论如何，孩子，你是蜘蛛侠。”Peter摆摆手。

“给我一分钟。”Peter坐正身体。“我不是不知道有其他像我们一样的人，只是我有印着你和你的伴侣的睡衣。我想我还留着咆哮突击队系列的人偶。这对我来说是件大事。”

“你得排队。Tony Stark是美国队长的第二号粉丝而我和那家伙住一块。有的时候我觉得我就像他收藏品的一部分。”Bucky喜欢这里的牛排。Peter吃完了他的那块平板面包。

“好吧，或许回头你可以签个名。”

“你买单我就考虑。”Bucky逗他。Peter叹了口气。

“当然为什么不呢。”Peter掏出钱包。

“我在开玩笑，孩子！”Bucky摇摇头。“我付钱，或者Stark付钱。他为我买单。”

“和个亿万富翁住在一起真好。”Peter努力让自己不要去想他转账账户里的三十二美金。

“还不坏。”Bucky边说边起身去付钱。不过那个混蛋曾经试图过在热潮期里引诱他的另一半。“大部分时候。” Tony这辈子都要付赔偿金。Bucky用了张信用卡支付然后在门口见Peter。Peter为他打开门然后用手势比着像是在说“未来母亲优先”，Bucky翻了个白眼把Peter推了出去。Peter哼了口气。

“我这是礼仪！”Peter突然说。

“你这是在犯傻。”Bucky回嘲他。Peter用手指着一条黑暗的小路。

“我从这边回家。回见？”Peter边问边倒着走。Bucky对于一周内同时有两个人如此温柔的希望再见到他感到古怪。但他还是对他笑笑。

“什么时候来敲我的窗户我会让你进来的。”Bucky对他叫道。Peter的脸色亮起来指着他。

“我会的！”Peter几秒后就在小巷里消失了，他像蜘蛛侠一样的用网飞出去。Bucky目送他从视线中消失，然后转身回家。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony的起居室里聚集起来的小组可以被形容成许多东西；超级英雄，朋友，不可能的幸存者，彻底因为怀孕而受惊者。而深入了解这事的Natasha和Darcy则比他们消化得好多了。Tony弓着腰将脸埋在手里而Pepper正在抚摸他的背。Bruce吃了一整盘的布朗宁蛋糕而没找人分享。Clint平躺在一张沙发上盯着天花板。值得庆幸的是Thor现在在Asgard。如果他在，这个生性敏感的神大概会一蹶不振。好吧，或者他会走掉杀掉什么，在“批萨盛筵”的时候当做浇头吃掉。讽刺的是上次有人为此如此苦恼还是在Thor被带来参加批萨派对的时候。Jane对局势接受良好。至少表面看起来，她或许在内心尖叫。  
“你们这群混蛋里有谁听到我刚才讲的了？”Darcy从电视机前大声对他们嚷嚷。 “这真是见鬼的可笑！”她不高兴的叫道。 “他有了孩子又不是得了癌症要死了！如果Steve在这，你们都得恭喜他！”

“别误会，我很为他高兴。”Clint一边说一边继续神游天外。 “我只是无法接受冬兵安定下来了还有了美好的生活而我还被关在俄罗斯的冬天里。”

“那是什么意思？”Darcy带着厌恶的口吻问道。

“我的蛋蛋快冻死了。”Clint一边解释一边拼命眨眼。Darcy怒视其他人。

“这就是为什么你们会变成这样？因为你们不能管住自己而Bucky能所以你们都觉得自己是特别失败？”Darcy就要失控了。 “因为我也这么想，但是这并没有阻止我变成一个行为正派的人！”Darcy愤怒的咆哮。“嗯~~~！”她对着空气张牙舞爪。

“放松，母老虎。”Tony说着边坐回了椅子里。他终于开始慢慢的接受。 “这毛衣可经不起这么摧残。”

“操你Tony! 你叫了急救，听起来就像你犯心脏病了！我以为你就要死了！”Darcy继续咆哮着。

“我焦虑症发作了，Darcy，那不好笑！”正好这时电梯的门打开了而Bucky一派悠然的信步走来。

“嗨！”他们好像排演过一样一起喊。Clint坐起来，Bruce转了个身，Jane藏起了她发抖的手，Tony坐得更有说服力。

“恭喜！”Clint边说边竖起了跟拇指。Darcy彻底受不了了。

“你们这群白痴。”她拿起她的包，向Bucky摆摆手，烦躁的嘟着嘴离开。Bucky看着所有人。

“有人哭了？”他半开玩笑的问。大家团结的没人出来负责也没人说话，Bucky摇了摇头走向他的卧室去补眠。他走进去坐下把靴子脱下，这时JARVIS打断了他。

“Barnes中士，你的私人电话在你不在的时候响过。”Bucky眨眨眼从口袋里拿出电话。他一直带着它，没有任何未接来电。

“什么意思？”

“先生，铃声是从Rogers队长衣柜最上面的抽屉传来的。”Bucky解完靴带脱下靴子，接着去检查。他打开抽屉，在Steve未动过的整齐的袜子上躺着只卫星电话。Bucky用衣柜撑住自己以防跌倒。这只意味着一件事。

Steve打了电话给他而他不在。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

两周后。。。。

“他还活着。”Tony边说着边用他头盔里的热感装置穿墙透视。他拿下来把它挂在臀部一侧。Natasha, Clint和Darcy在Bucky和Steve的套间外驻扎起一个小小的总部。自从上上个星期四，Bucky就没从他的套间里出来过。

好吧其实他出来过。他们知道是因为冰箱里和砧板上的东西少了。第一天Bucky没出来的时候他们就想冲进去看他。但他们在这么做之前，JARVIS好心的告诉他们Barnes-Rogers房间的入口已经装满诱杀装置，而碰到他们任何一个都能造成人体的严重损伤。Tony嘲笑了这一点表示他会穿上他的盔甲。接着JARVIS告诉他Barnes中士用的材料来自Tony的工作室，所以应当避免使用盔甲。Tony又嗤笑了一声下楼去检查都有哪些不见了。十分钟后Tony在耳机里尖叫着不要碰那些门。他没有解释为什么。所以两个星期以来他们一直试图在远处监视观察他。

 

.oOo.

目前来说把自己锁在房间里是个好主意。发现他错过了Steve的电话后，找到Steve并胖揍他一顿看起来是个不错的主意。他在哭着布置房门陷阱的时候制作他的计划。他第一天的时候哭得很厉害。几乎一直在哭。他发现都是毫无预料的爆发。如果有什么东西让他想起Steve，他会哭。如果Netflix不动了，他也哭。如果他因为恶心的感觉醒来，他边吐边哭。过去两周的每一天都是从边吐边哭开始的。他已经快怀孕十周了而且感到非常难受。

今天下午终于度过呕吐期之后，他决定去穿点真正的衣服。又到了星期四而他想去参加组会。他轻松的套上牛仔裤，但当他准备扣扣子的时候发现拉链那里出现了个无法合拢的一英寸缺口。结果完全扣不上扣子。他停了下来将手放在屁股上，开始仰头大叫。

 

.oOo.

“该死！”

门外的那群人被门这边的声音给吓了一跳。Darcy无助的抱怨着将脸埋进交叉的手臂里。Natasha和Clint则停下了关于Bucky见鬼的怎么绕过了所有安全措施的讨论话题。

“不知道那是什么？”Clint并无期待回答的问道。Natasha耸耸肩。

“JARVIS有什么内部消息？” Tony问。

“不行，先生。Barnes中士还没有把我在他房间里的摄像头接回去。” Tony叹了口气。接着他们听见一些咔嗒咔嗒的声音以及门那边传来一声巨响。所有的人都紧张起来。屏住呼吸。

一分钟后Bucky打开了门。所有的人都吐了口气。Darcy的手放在胸口。

“谢天谢地!你没杀了自己！”她松了口气说着。Bucky翻了个白眼。

“别那么夸张。我得减压。”他看着围成一圈的一包包豆子，茶几，桌游，小冰箱，琢磨他都看到了什么。“这是。。。在盯梢？”他看着Natasha和Clint,估计他俩就是这件事的煽动者。Natasha在她的导师对她皱眉的时候感到一阵羞愧。

“我们担心你。我们不知道该做什么所以只能等在这里。” 她边解释边防备的将手臂环抱过她的胸前。Bucky摇摇头快笑了。

“好了。下次再弄个伪装网。”他开着玩笑。Tony兴冲冲的指着Bucky。

“瞧，他也觉得这是个好主意！”Darcy忽略掉Tony和他的可恶。

“所以你为什么出来了？”Darcy问Bucky。Bucky皱眉翻了个白眼。

“我得去买东西。”他毫无激情的说。Darcy紧跟着Bucky走进厨房。

“买什么? 你显然已经有了。。。。运动裤了。” 她边说边打量着他只有慢跑才穿的衣服。“有人穿不上牛仔裤了吗?” Darcy咬着嘴唇问道。Bucky呻吟了一声突然转身和她面对面。

“是的，你可以来！” Bucky叫道。Clint从一包豆子后面探出脑袋。

“我也要。”他坚决的说。Bucky眯着眼上下打量Clint。他看起来挺时髦的。好吧，对于一个热爱紫色的男人来说。Clint耸耸肩。“什么？我喜欢血拼？” Tony正想要说什么，但Natasha的手搭上他的肩膀。

“你不能跟我们一起。” 她说着跟着那群逛街的家伙走进厨房。Tony不平的举起手。

“为什么不行？我替你们逛街买单！难道我连至少看看我的钱是怎么花掉的都不行？” 他们走到了厨房，Bucky正在给自己倒橙汁。

“Tony,我们是去买孕夫装。” Natasha说着微微坏笑了一下。 “去一个为omega男性开的店。一个像你一样的Omega。那太容易想错了。你真的想在那里被人拍照？” Tony皱眉。

“你这次打败我了，黑寡妇，但我会复仇的。” Tony朝她摇摇手指。他和她对视接着抓过一个苹果算作奖品。Darcy耀武扬威的坏笑起来。

“走吧贱人们！”她挥拳跃起。落地后猛地指向Nat。 “还有泼妇们。”

Bucky，Nat和Clint都退了一步。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

门上被擦得锃亮的铜牌上写着，  
Vincent的衣橱

橱窗里的人体模型正在展示着完美的、瘦小的男性身材的孕服。Bucky比这些人偶高出三英寸还比他们大了一倍。突然间购物的想法暗淡了不少。

Clint和Darcy好像赛跑似的冲进店里。或许他们确实在赛跑，Bucky没注意。那些人偶让他想起还是瘦小时候的Steve。在血清之前，他和Steve看起来就是很棒的一对，直到人们发现Bucky是个omega。Bucky疲惫的叹了口气。他已经想要打盹了，而他还没走进店里。这个地方唯一诱人的就是确定有个洗手间。Natasha耐心的等着Bucky评价这家店。Bucky从侧面看她，微弱的笑笑。

“抱歉。”他小声的说。如果她再离他远一点就根本听不见。Natasha微微皱眉把头伸过去了点。

“为了什么？”她抬起一根眉毛。“因为没有纵容那群笨蛋？我不害人。”Natasha勾住Bucky的手臂。他轻轻朝她靠过去。

“我是指上两个星期。我应该告诉你。我想Steve在试图给我打电话。”他低头看着双脚。 “但我错过了他的电话所以我不知道。” Natasha真的皱眉了。

“全是因为不确定性？”她用手肘推推他。他还看着地下。“James?”他抬起头用手背擦擦眼睛。她努力的保持严肃但最后只能咬着嘴唇。Bucky吸了吸鼻子接着颤抖的吐了口气。

“这不好玩。”他朝她低声咆哮但声音破碎，听上去蠢极了。她对他露牙微笑并拉住他的手臂。

“我们走吧，别让他们自己跑去买东西。” Bucky跟着她进了门。

商店的里面装饰成深碳色和黑色相间。衣服大多很相似，到处镶着些亮片。有一样是肯定的，从那些男性omega母亲的等身海报来看，Bucky不会是他们其中任何一种。站在店外就让他不舒服了，而进了店里这种不舒服就增加了一倍。当他意识到自己更像是那些画里的alpha，Bucky轻轻弯起他的嘴唇。事实上，看起来他都能踢这些alpha的屁股。如果回到1945年，Bucky确实挺吸引人。他有一张漂亮的脸和一个健康的身体，而那时他还是个孩子。而现在很明显的，他也必须有纤长的上臂，瘦长的大腿，肩膀乏善可陈。或许他只是有些天真而那些真的只是些女性的怀孕躯体再加上男性的脸。他将头发从脸上拨开。很好，他有些过于习惯分析周边环境了。现在他对自己壮实的身材有了自觉。他注意到安保摄像头正盯着门那里，意识到自己正一心多用。

在靠墙摆放牛仔裤的地方很容易就能看到Darcy和Clint。他能接受牛仔裤。Bucky和Nat小心翼翼的接近它们。牛仔裤的式样实在太多了。Bucky看着不同的尺寸。长短和合身看起来是最需要注意的。Bucky好奇了一下为什么腰部的大小没有明确的标出来。他松开Natasha的手臂来研究这些尺寸是怎么回事。他仔细挑出一条长短正好而且是他喜欢的水洗色牛仔裤。他摊开裤子，吓得扔在了地上，像是被什么东西击中了似的闪到一边。裤腰。这条牛仔裤的上端有深色松紧裤腰。Bucky从墙上的牛仔裤旁退开。

Natasha和Darcy看到他被吓住了。Clint抓住机会去找售货员。Bucky在一个模特旁边的长椅上坐下。他用手遮住脸。

“我没法穿它。”他的声音被手挡住但他们还是能听懂他在说什么 。Natasha捡起条牛仔裤检查着裤管。她的理智告诉她这东西是会非常有用的但她依旧能理解Bucky的恐惧。

“你把上衣盖在这部分上面。看起来就像你穿了条普通裤子。” Darcy解释道。她指着其中一个模特。“就像这个。” Bucky放下手盯着她看。

“我和那个一点都不像，而且我绝对不会穿他那条该死的带着裤腰的裤子。”他粗声粗气地说。Darcy从他面前退开了一步。他怒气冲冲不可能只为了裤子。很明显她说了什么错话。永远不要退缩，她呼了口气。  
“好吧抱歉他们的尺寸都不对，混蛋！” Nat给了她一记眼刀。Darcy都要在地上找个洞把自己埋得更深点了，而这时Clint回来了。

“嘿，我问他们有没有什么是皮衣而他们说他们有些短夹克。有兴趣吗？” 当Bucky站起来回答的时候Clint对自己感到很满意。他将手放在Clint的肩上。

“过一会，我得先去个厕所。”他越过他朝着指着厕所的方向走去。Clint看着两个女人叹了口气。

“别告诉我，冬兵会对他自己的身体感到羞耻？”从Natasha对此问题的反应里他就知道答案了。Darcy狠狠的拍了下她的前额。Natasha摇了摇头坐在凳子上。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

去厕所是个完美的出逃计划。完美是因为他从他的购物队伍里逃了出来，而且他真的得上厕所。他决定在他的膀胱空了之后马上逃离敌营。而怎么逃出去而不让其他人发觉，这很简单。他先前在房子外围的观察告诉他这间商店有个门可以通到外面的小巷。而且那上面也有个巨大的通风口。而厕所天花板上的通风口很有可能通向某处，从这里他就能绕过门锁和门上的紧急报警器。而且更好的一点是没人看到他离开了厕所。冬兵从抽水马桶上跳起来，避开厕所墙面，落在厕所小隔间的顶部。他用金属手臂上的小沟槽将通风口盖子上的三颗螺丝卸下来。冬兵用力推开盖子，让它转到了一边，他让金属手臂做出一个他类手臂不可能做出的角度，接着关上通风口，将栅栏又拉了上来。如果有人用心的看，他们会注意到螺丝不见了，但他不担心这点。在接下来的十分钟内他都不会被人跟踪。他在通风管里用驾轻就熟的方式移动着。他想他在Natasha和Darcy认为他已经休息够了之前应该有十分钟。他们会让Clint来找他并发现他不见了。Darcy会紧张，Natasha会走出来看看他是不是还在通风管里，而Barton则会很高兴得到一个大展身手的机会。

Bucky踢掉了排风扇上的铁丝网，钻了出来，直到他可以弯腰。他深呼口气，将胸部压在排风扇顶上，用力推挤直到手肘部出来了。从那里开始他将自己撑在墙上，接着翻身过顶，这样他膝盖正好碰到墙。这股力量让他整个人都钻了出来。他同时推了把墙接着双脚落在了八英尺的下方。他一边将自己身上的一些小线头摘掉一边走出小巷左转。他的出逃花了三分钟。他得在七分钟内离开这样才能避免被逮到。他用了平常的步速只花了三分钟就走到了地铁入口。他朝着北走，这样又省下了四分钟。

.oOo.

聚会3

他正吃着的玉米热狗很棒。外面的皮很甜，而且加了他放的芥末更加美味。热狗里面在被炸之前就被烤过了以防潮湿。他吃着他自己的又带了两根给Peter和Eva。他在去聚会之前闲晃了两个小时。他搭了计程车去。顺道计程车司机推荐了玉米热狗摊而他也去了。他应该多给这个家伙点小费。

当他慢吞吞的走进小组聚会的时候，那还早了五分钟, Peter在那但Eva不在。当Peter看见他的时候Bucky对着他点头以示打招呼。Peter高兴得就像圣诞老人进了屋子一样。

“我不认为你应该吃上三份。”他眼馋的说着。

“好消息我不会。”Bucky递了Peter一根玉米热狗。Peter抓住它就咬了一口。Peter翻着眼皮一边呻吟着品尝。他又在Bucky能评论说这孩子有多饿之前咬了两口。美食当前他决定随便了。

“Eva在哪？” Bucky边问边在Peter身边坐下。Peter举起一根手指接着又咬了两口。他满嘴都是玉米热狗的回答，

“她生孩子了！”那听起来像 “她桑哈’但Bucky听明白了。Bucky很高兴听说这事，并且因为能吃上第二根玉米热狗而高兴。Peter咽下了嘴里的食物才又开始说话。 “她在两天前生的。她很棒，孩子很健康。她正准备搬去Vermont她姐妹那里，但她答应在星期天的时候过来告个别。” 他不喜欢听到这个。

“她为什么要离开？”他问着边开始吃他给Eva买的玉米热狗。Peter咬掉了棍子上烧焦的部分。

“她不喜欢住在纽约。她说她希望她的孩子能够安静的成长。庭审在两个月前就结束了，所以她还在这的原因只是因为她喜欢来组会。”

“庭审？”Bucky问道。Peter弯起的嘴角露出严肃的表情。他没瞄准就将空了的玉米热狗棍子丢进十英尺外的垃圾桶里。

“Eva是被强暴的。这就是她来这的原因。”在Peter能继续之前，冬兵将一只手放到他的肩膀上。

“那个家伙被判了多少？”他问道，觉得应该开始计划去找这个家伙。

“十年，她说。” Peter瞥了他一眼告诉他自己的感受。 “我已经计划在他出来之后去找他，而我一直认为去找他越多次越好。”

“为什么要等？”Bucky问道，一半开玩笑。Peter摇着头。Peter并不是那种在他护卫正义之前就拒绝法律的人。

他们的关于审判犯罪系统的讨论很快就因为Ben要开始组会而打断了。这一次组会的讨论主题是在一定的预算的情况下如何在家里加装儿童保护措施。Bucky很认真的听着直到他注意到那些尖锐的拐角其实还没有他的左手来得危险。对于接下来的组会他失去了兴趣而他决定让自己胡思乱想一会。当他们终于小歇片刻的时候，Peter转过身来怜悯的看着Bucky。

“这一点都不让人振奋。”Peter边说边用他的手骨关节部分拍着他的大腿。Bucky耸了耸肩，努力放松不去讨论这个问题。当休息完结的时候，他们又开始讨论另一个话题。Bucky靠在他的椅子上，完美的用两腿保持了平衡。他压根没有想过但屋子里有人尖叫起来，

“停！坐下！”他正好在某人跑过来试图帮他固定椅子的时候转了过来。他们可能认为他们正好抓住他让他免于摔跤。Bucky可以从这个女人的行动中看出来她将会重重的撞上他。他突然因为想到这样一个事故会引发的后果而感到恐怖。当她的手在碰到他之前，他重心朝后并如预期的没有用手就翻转向前。他的椅子飞了起来但Peter优雅的抓住了那个惊慌失措的女人。那发生的很快，因此屋子里的人只能在那一切发生后才陷入慌乱。如果他们没看见几秒之前的Bucky保持了平衡，那么这个目击的人大概会认为在Peter臂弯里的那个女人差一点摔倒了。Bucky低头看她，认出了她的脸。她是在他第一次来的时候和他和Eva同一个小组的。她来这是因为她流产了。

“你是个什么样的母亲啊？”她恐惧的喘着气。她说话的方式很古怪。她并没有在责备他是个坏妈妈，她事实上不知道他是否来经期。Bucky在任何人能阻止他之前冲出门，用了比任何人都快的速度下了两层楼，Peter追上他。

“好了停下！”Peter抓住Bucky的肩。Bucky狠狠的吸了口气，平复下想要将Peter丢进繁华的马路上的欲望。“请停下。就等一下。”

“我不会回去！”冬兵打断他。

“哦噢！停！”Peter呜咽了下。当Bucky意识到他正将这个孩子的手腕扭成缴械投降的姿势的时候，他放开了他。武器有的时候会在Bucky意识到前行动。Bucky停下了。他故意停下他的脚步将手支在膝盖上。他在街道的空气中喘息，屏住呼吸。Peter扭了扭手腕没受伤的手放在Bucky肩上。

“没事。别担心这个。别担心任何东西！来吧，我知道你总在做那些平衡动作。那很有趣而且利于沉思。我打赌你如果尝试的话能保持上几个钟头。你不会让你的宝宝受到威胁，那些人只是不懂。我们不回那。我饿了，就算我得花掉我最后的二十八块钱，我们也要去找点吃的。而且也一定要比肉卷好。某种可以和奶昔相媲美的。” Peter在James Buchanan Barnes拥抱他的时候闭上了嘴。他在意识到他从来没有被一个如此需要回抱的人抱住的时候停止了呼吸。Peter温柔的用他的手臂圈过这个比他高大的omega并将他的头靠在Bucky的额头上。Bucky开始在Peter的臂弯中颤抖小声的啜泣。不是因为Netflix,不是因为抽筋，或是呕吐。更不是因为难以形容的想念他的另一半。他哭是因为这里终于有个合适的人站在这里正好在这个时刻而他正好可以哭。就像他的情绪化，这就是个他没法错过的机会。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

他们比以前走的更远了，但还是找到了卖奶昔和某些美味的地方。Bucky的眼睛浮肿酸痛，但这是Steve离开之后他第一次笑出来。真正的笑，并不只是因为一个玩笑，只是因为他现在就是有这个心情微笑。Peter不想对刚刚发生的事发表评论，因为他害怕自己会搞砸这一切。他只是想让他的新朋友安静一会。

他们在个附近没人能听见他们说话的小摊旁坐下。Peter将他的包抛到桌子另一边。Bucky看着包的底部发现在包底两英寸的地方有干了的血迹。他疑惑的看着Peter。Peter好奇的检查着他的包，看着他，接着恼火的叹了口气。

“哦那个。”Peter喘了口气。“那不是我的。”他开始说话，Bucky的笑容就变成了一抹被逗乐了的坏笑。

“我知道。如果你失那么多血，你就不会在这了，你个没趣的家伙。”Peter搓了搓脸并试了下肌肉的张力。他可以不用隐喻就把这些事告诉Bucky，他也可能因此而发泄一把。

“我想那属于其他人和Wade。” Peter叹了口气，刮了下那血迹就像那会有所帮助一样。 “我一直告诉别人那是咖啡渍。他们有些是咖啡渍。我为了把唯一能带的包带出门而在那上面喷了点咖啡。”服务生放下他们订的奶昔并给他们拿来了菜单。Bucky等着直到她走掉。

“发生了什么？”他喝了一口奶昔觉得味道还过得去。

“典型的Wade作风。他带着满身人血来我的公寓要求做爱。”Bucky笑了起来而Peter除了和他一起外别无办法。除了面前这个人外没人能在他说这个的时候笑出来。“他脱下制服扔在门口，而我的东西也放在那。我的公寓里现在还有一大滩人血渍，那应该和这个是相符的。”

“嗯，但你们做爱了，对吧？”Bucky边问边喝奶昔。Peter笑喷了。

“好吧。。。是的。”他对此记忆做了个鬼脸。 “非常不卫生的在墙上做爱，那是。” 那是个愉快的鬼脸。

“好吧，现在你有了。”Bucky做了个捧盘子的手势。他放下手并用调羹搅拌着奶昔。 “需要帮忙清理你公寓里的血渍吗？”他想他可以用他从工具店买到的东西将九头蛇的化学烂泥从东西里煮出来。Peter张大了眼睛坐直了身子。

“是的！请帮忙！如果我没在房东看到之前清理掉，他会赶我出去的。”

“我对清理谋杀现场挺在行。我想那不会有太多不同。你的包或许会算得上个损失。你应该在某个更内行的人注意到之前换一只包。”

“我的问题就是没那么多钱去购物。”只是提到这个词就让Bucky觉得不舒服。

“嗯哦。现在怎么样？” Peter问着，他知道那没什么大不了的。

“我今天不太好。”那在他听起来挺可笑的。Bucky的生活一直充满了糟糕透顶几乎从无例外。对购物感到不舒服甚至不在他最不享受的事物名单上。Bucky用手指梳过头发。他靠在座椅上，轻轻弹着腿。“我被带去了一家奇特的店去买东西。整件事就是。。。不太对。”Bucky看着窗外在夜色中驶过的车辆。“我只是需要些合适的裤子。但得到的只是告诉我大错特错的提醒。”Peter抬起脸摇了摇头。

“好吧，那就去买些愚蠢的裤子！你不需要去些时装店买裤子。为什么人们都去专卖店买孕妇衣?你只会穿几个月就穿不下了。”他当然是对的。Peter朝身边摇了摇手。“如果你想你甚至都不用买孕衣。现在的人都那么胖，他们把所有的东西都做成了XXL号！如果你只想穿大号的就买那些就行了。”

“该死，你太对了。”他突然醒悟到自己是错得有多离谱。他用了错误的方法，并用了错误的工具来做这件事。事实上是错误的同伙。他带了个女性alpha，一个女性omega，一个男性beta去买一些他们永远都不会穿的东西。 “我们现在上哪？”他张大了好奇的眼睛问道。

“Target。我会去Target。他们有些不错的衣服，而且还挺便宜，当你穿不上的时候就可以丢了他们。等等，你说我们？”Peter在最后突然抬头。他将两只手都放在了桌上来保持平衡。

“该死的为什么不？你知道你在做什么而我不知道。我需要些懂行的人，而你需要个包。和我一起来，我给你买只新包。”Bucky解释着就像他正在做项交易而不是在邀请Peter一起去买东西。Peter朝后噗通一声坐下，拍打起他的脸侧。他发了个声音，那听起来像是 “yes”的开头，但“es”却不见了。他高兴的坐立不安。

“那意思是我们现在是逛街伙伴了？”他边问边阻止自己的跃跃欲试。Bucky坏笑起来，挑起一根眉毛。

“在我们拎上购物袋之前，都不算。”Peter挣扎着从小摊桌旁站起来。

“我们最好快走，我不知道Target什么时候会关。”Bucky咔嚓咔嚓的吃完奶昔但却不觉得脑袋被冻住。

.oOo.

和Peter逛街是件轻松事。他们走进了Target里的男装部并开始搜寻Bucky将会需要穿戴的一些东西。Peter先抓来了大号的汗衫，接着是大号T恤，接着一些 更加“昂贵”的棉质衣服。Bucky只是挑挑颜色。他没怎么在意Peter挑来了什么。他听着Peter解释为什么他需要这些东西一边堆进购物车里，他的理由对于Bucky已经充分足够了,就算他不明白为什么一件V型领会让他的下颌更好看。他们买了腰大一号的牛仔裤为接下去他还没有真正显露出来的几周做准备。

“听说过瑜伽裤吗？” Peter问道边将购物车推到了健身区。

“我听过瑜伽。瑜伽裤是什么鬼？”当他看着颜色鲜艳的运动服的时候，Bucky问。

“你做瑜伽时候穿的裤子。大多数女孩穿他们只为了凸显他们的臀部。他们还非常非常非常非常舒服。这就是我穿斯潘的克斯弹性纤维的其中一个理由。” Peter走去瑜伽裤那边并猜测着Bucky的尺码。Bucky不知道他在女装区域是什么感觉，但Peter看起来如此笃定的认为他不会错。Peter挑了一些款式。“你该试试穿上这些，不过要确定你有足够的地方放他们。哦， 还有件事。”Peter把瑜伽裤放进他们已经要满出来的购物车。“帮我举起手来。”Bucky按照他说的做了，并给了Peter一记疑惑的眼光。“我敢说是四十或者四十二。去试试这些，我一会就回来。”Peter在他争辩前将他推进了换衣间。

他不乐意的试穿瑜伽裤。突然间Peter可笑的制服就很有道理了。他的活动空间比穿牛仔裤和材料少于运动短裤的衣服时要大得多。灰色也不错。蜘蛛侠又拯救了他的这一天，看起来是这样。而且，他的屁股在这些东西的衬托下看起来美极了。Peter敲了敲隔间的门，Bucky打开门。Peter点头表示对瑜伽裤的赞许。

“所以你穿着三角短裤，很好。这些东西大概盖不住多少而四角短裤会看起来挺古怪。”他拿出他找来的东西。Bucky怀疑的盯着Peter。

“你在开玩笑？”他问着给了他一个如果Peter还自知危险就该结束对话的眼神。

“完全没有。打赌它们正在折腾你。来吧！”他朝冬兵甩过去一条束缚胸罩。

“不。”Bucky在他的胸前保护性的交叉起手臂。Peter是对的，的确他的胸部已经对触碰敏感了好几周。

“真的？”Peter没被吓到。 “这不是件奇怪东西。你有了宝宝，你的荷尔蒙失控得要你的身体为宝宝们做些改变。你是男的，所以你的胸部不会变大涨奶或者别的，但那部分组织还是会开始肿胀发痛。这个会有所帮助。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”Bucky问着试图忽视掉Peter充满逻辑性的建议。

“因为我的叔叔也是个omega。他不能生育，所以他从来没有做过你现在做的事。但当他老了而他的身体开始又一次的变化后，他每天都穿这个。事实上它不是胸罩。它没有夹扣，没有钢圈或者调整吊带。”Bucky还在怀疑。“它就像件束腹衣！”Peter突然爆发。

“我为什么要穿这些？”

“因为你怀孕了，而你如果不穿的话你的胸部会下垂。”他们两个沉默的站着直到最终Bucky退了一步摊开手。 “好吧。”Bucky知道他已经开始准备道歉了。

.oOo.

“别说了。”Bucky嘟囔着和Peter背着Bucky的包回家。Peter在他们离开店里以前把他的东西都放进了他崭新的皮质包里。

“我怎么可能停下？你亲了我！”Peter大叫。

“在前额上！”

“你亲了我！”

他们争吵着转过Stark大楼的转角。至少他们没被人追杀。如果有人追杀的话，他们会对此小心翼翼。Bucky突然放下他的包。Peter停住脚步环顾四周，接着他意识到发生了什么。Wade从他面前的一座大楼的门廊里走了出来。

“现在该轮到我来教教你别再和我的姑娘调情了。”

嗖的一声。Wade慢慢低头看着那边刺进他肋骨间插在他心脏上的刀。

“Wilson。”

“Wilson。”

“冬兵。”刚说完，Wade就因为血压骤降而摔倒在地。Peter愣住了。Bucky拿过了Peter手里其余的包并捡起了他背着的那些包。武器不是用来做这个的，但对于拎沉重的塑料购物袋这项任务还是挺完美的。他越过Wade的时候弯下腰拿回他的刀。 “在你去Peter的公寓前先弄干净自己。”剩下的路他自己一个人走。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“真高兴你回家。”Tony边说边把一杯冰苏格兰威士忌放在额头。显然是一个湿热的夜晚。冬兵对温度的变化比起普通人来说要不敏感得多。Bucky打开冰箱找点吃的。他想着巧克力和某些好嚼的。公共房间里只有Tony，Bucky认为这有点古怪。

“其他人在哪？” Bucky边问边在一堆佐料里寻找巧克力酱。

“Nat和Barton找了你两个小时。他们想要我穿上我的盔甲飞出去扫描下整个城市。”Tony装满了他的玻璃杯。而在屋子的另一端Bucky把东西都拿出来放在了厨房台板上。“我说了他们都过激了。”

“你去找了吗？”Bucky将Captain Crunch麦片弄成小碎末。 Tony看着他，好奇接下来Bucky要怎么做。

“你在和我开玩笑？那可是Nat和Barton，那是你绝对不能和他们有异议的两个人。好吧，不能太多。真的，Barton的脾气挺好，可以和他吵架，但绝对不能在那些箭头正指着你的时候。你在做什么？” Tony走得离Bucky近了点，他正在切芹菜。

“做个三明治。” Bucky将最后留下的那点芹菜根丢进嘴里。“你说你去找我了？”

“如果你知道找到一个带着金属手臂的家伙有多难，你会吃惊的。”

“不，我不会。” Bucky打开一罐花生黄油酱，接着开始涂抹在两片面包的一面上。当他做完时，他又决定继续做第二个三明治。“我有个跟踪器。你为什么不用那个？” Bucky舔掉了残留在餐刀上的花生黄油酱，将它插进挂在墙上的砧板里。

“因为当Nat和Barton想要变恐怖的时候，那真的挺恐怖，不过你在黑暗中做三明治比那更恐怖。” Bucky没注意到灯关了。房间被城市的灯光点亮，所以 ‘黑暗’这个词并不准确。而且冬兵比普通人的夜视能力要好。“而且因为我向你的另一半发过誓，我们只会在九头蛇抓住你或者别的什么的时候用它。”Bucky在将芹菜和Captain Crunch倒进花生黄油酱之前停顿了一下。

“谢谢。” 他将他们全部搅拌在一起并在上面淋上了巧克力酱。Tony观察着Bucky吃那坨看起来像是猫在面包上的呕吐物的东西。

“我希望那比看起来的要好吃。” Bucky耸耸肩拿起放在餐纸上的另一块三明治。

“我想下一次我会把巧克力酱直接浇在花生黄油酱上。你一直没说其他人在哪。”

“哦，好吧，Darcy告诉Barton和Natasha你大概会需要去咨询一些东西。然后Fury就随意的打了个电话，让他们两个想起某些会因此而脸红的实习生。有的时候我会好奇Darcy还有谁是不认识的。Darcy没有留在这里等你因为她需要为我做完工作。你知道吧，她确实在这工作。”

“我知道。我去了她的办公室。”

“她有办公室？”

Bucky吃完了他的第一个三明治。“她现在在忙什么。”

“好吧，在你扮演了Howard Hughes*的两个星期里，Darcy和我在一起准备举办纽约年度Omega骄傲大游行盛会。我会发表个演讲。Stark工业是大赞助商，所以他们要求我做点什么事。不管怎么样，长话短说，我正等着你回家问你是不是想去参加星期六的集会?”

“为什么不。” Bucky开始吃他的第二个三明治。Tony只是因为Darcy要求他要有礼貌才问了一句。他根本没想过Bucky会答应去。

“嗯很多人的集会，堆成堆的垃圾，唠唠叨叨的omega权益运动积极分子，还有成千上百拿着小夹板要你签名的人。我可以继续。”

“我喜欢有很多人的集会而且人们都试着避开我。不会有问题。”Tony斜眼看了他一眼。

“你喜欢有很多人的集会?这难道不应该排在有精神创伤的人最讨厌事物的第一位吗？

“人群是个完美的藏身所。你可以个在一个足够大的人群里轻而易举的脱身。有两条经典的刺杀途径；一对一，或者在一大群节日庆典的人群中。” Bucky舔掉拇指上沾的巧克力酱。纸巾的作用看起来只是把东西弄得更乱一些。Bucky刚刚说过的话一点都没有让Tony兴奋到想回他Stark工业的工作间。“会有游行吗？”

“有。。。”Tony迟疑的回道。

“更好了。”Bucky边说边走去他的套间。

“为什么？” Tony担忧的问着。Bucky转过身耸耸肩。

“我喜欢游行。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

现在已经11点钟了而街上已经挤满了人。早上的晨吐没那么厉害，所以Bucky就早些出了门。昨天晚上他Google了一下，看看以自己十个星期的身孕究竟能做哪些事。他很高兴找到一条关于男性omega的，只要他不是易流产的体质，他现在可以做任何他想做的事。他不能做到让他自己呼吸开始困难的地步，但是那还好。那并没有限制他许多，他可以一直做到呼吸开始困难，然后停下。而根据他现在正在做的事，要达到那个地步还要好久。而且他唯一一次流汗还是当他在搏命的时候或。。。

 

Bucky停下慢跑，喝了一口水。他今天早上在四十五分钟内跑了十英里。那真令人难过。而比这个更令人难过的是他今早起床的时候。在凌晨5点的时候他就醒来，在厕所的抽水马桶上坐了几分钟，直到确定自己不想吐。他在8点的时候回去睡觉。当他第二次醒来的时候，他不只硬了，屁股也都湿了。两个部位都饥渴的醒过来的情况可不多。那并不让人高兴。他只能用手给自己疏压。如果Steve在这就好了，可惜他不在。

 

他今天早上是带着超级空虚的身体离开屋子。现在他正准备回去换点衣服然后去参加节日庆典，而他的身子还没有获得满足。

 

.oOo.

“Pep，我想他正打算杀了我。”Tony边说,Pepper正在给他系领结。“他从来都不喜欢我-”

 

“你差一点就勾引了他的另一半。”Pepper带着一丝被逗乐的笑意回答。“我不知道你应该期待些什么。”

 

“你事实上只是想和美国队长上床。”她翻了个白眼拉直了他西服上的翻领。

 

“所以说是差一点。我差一点勾引了他的另一半。我们那时候都以为他死了，Steve有权利开始新生活。”

 

“如果我说我不是的话，那我就是在撒谎。别这样！我再也不想和我的朋友睡了。他已经这么清楚的表明不打算越界，甚至连我都不想趟这趟浑水了。我会死的。我会死掉然后没人知道究竟发生了什么，但是每个人都会模糊的认为我最后就是作为一个坏人死掉– “

 

“停下。”她将她的手放在他的肩膀上。温柔的，红发的beta朝着她的老板，朋友，若即若离的爱人摇了摇头。目前是进行时。“他不会杀了你。他只是说说。”

 

“关于刺杀人的最好时机。我是个人，Pepper！我会站在一大堆观众面前，而他会只因为好玩就干掉我!” Tony哭诉起来。他抱着Pepper，抱着她温柔的前后摇摆。“请不要让我去死。”

 

“你去做个五分钟的演讲，接着你会和一些人握握手，拍几张照。大概半个小时就会弄完，接着你就可以回你的实验室继续做你要做的事-“

 

“让浩克迷上声学。”

 

“那个。”她用一记任何Beta会给一个Omega的评判目光给这话题做了个完结。

 

.oOo.

 

Tony和Pepper在大厅碰到了他们的随从，他们在那里分发了员工证章并又重复了一遍所需要完成的任务。Darcy一边举着一张剪贴板一边叫人们做事。在她身边，冬兵正在冷漠的观察着事情进展。在他的皮外套下（事实上那是Steve的），Darcy让他穿了一件印染的T恤上写着

尊重

OMEGAS

关怀，TCB

 

Bucky彻底不懂它的意思，但他想他穿的这件要比Darcy穿的那件好。她的T恤上骄傲的宣称道，

我不是给你生孩子的

 

Darcy自己设计了这些东西而她大概想这一件不适合Bucky。而外面，在北边的广场，Stark工业的摊位那里正在分发些免费的东西以及为人们联系其他服务。整条街都是小摊和小贩叫卖着吸引成千上万个过往的参加节日游行的人。南边的广场，位于大楼的另一边，正举办着主台，而在那里omega社群的重要人员在这一天之中都会发表演说。晚上，这里将会举行一场免费的音乐会。Bucky不知道Bono是谁，但Tony不喜欢他。

 

Bucky的手机在他的口袋里发出声响。他拿出来发现他得到了一条来自Peter的短信。

 

PETER:我正在Stark大厦的大厅里。你在附近吗？

 

Bucky迅速的扫视了一遍门窗，接着发现Peter站在他七点钟的方向。Peter正靠在一个已经被塞爆了的垃圾桶旁的盆栽箱子上。Bucky拍拍Darcy的肩膀。

 

“我的朋友来了。介意我邀请他一起吗？”Bucky边问边用手越过他的肩膀指着Peter的方向。Darcy用令人印象深刻的眼神看了他一眼。她拿出她的剪贴板试图保持主动权。

 

“他得登记。”她笑起来。“但是是的，完全没问题！如果你邀请他，Tony一点都不会介意。”

 

Bucky走去离Peter最近的门打开。Peter转过脑袋站直了身体。Bucky用他的脑袋示意Peter进来。Peter兴奋的跟着。

 

“你是也参加？”Peter因为大楼内正发生的一切而异常兴奋。这仅仅只是Stark工业的东西，没什么超酷的。但就算如此，那依旧令他难以置信他正站在这里。

 

“并不算，我被他们吩咐站在这里，装作我正在警戒。”Peter上上下下的看他。就算是穿着那件扎染的衣服，冬兵依旧看起来极具威胁。

 

“干得不错。”

 

.oOo.

 

电梯门打开了，Susan Storm Richards挎着一只小手提包走出来。她今天没穿她神奇四侠的制服。反而穿了一身犀利的深蓝色正装，并在她原本制服徽章该在的地方别上了金色的胸针。这个金色胸针是希腊的omega字符。Tony和Pepper正在等着她。Pepper和Sue个自跨着他们的高跟鞋朝对方昂首阔步的走过去，短短的拥抱了一下。他们两人都停顿了一下，接着高举他们的双手用力拍打对方，发出兴奋的尖叫声。两个闺蜜紧抱在一起。

 

这声尖叫吸引了Peter和Bucky的注意，他们注意到这两个女人。Peter的嘴巴张开又闭上就像他想要说什么。他真的想走过去说声你好但是他不知道该怎么做。Bucky的视线在他俩中游移。

 

“你认识她吗？”

 

“她？”Peter看看Bucky接着猛地将视线转回Sue的身上。“好吧，并不算私下认识，但是专业上来讲我们见过好几次。她是神奇四侠其中之一。有时候在我们有交集的时候我会帮他们。”

 

“那就过去和她说话。”Bucky说道。Peter摇了摇脑袋。

 

“我会的，我只是不知道我要说什么。‘嗨！我是蜘蛛侠，我在两个月前救过你丈夫免于被一辆大巴撞上？’那有点太过于乌鸦嘴了。” Bucky知道他是对的。他就是个对人乌鸦嘴的专家。

 

“那好吧，我可以给你作介绍。”Bucky没等Peter作出反应就朝着Sue走过去。Peter站在原地一秒期待Bucky会重新考虑。他意识到Bucky是认真的才快步追上他。

 

当Bucky在他们身边停下时，Pepper和Sue还在交谈。第一瞥，Sue就差点摔出她的高跟鞋。Bucky抓住她的手臂稳定她的身体。

 

“Sue，这是James BuchananBarnes中士，他是Steve的另一半。” Pepper在一切变糟前解释道。Sue又看了他一眼而突然间有些事明朗起来。

 

“哦！”她将手放在她的胸前。“哦我的上帝！”她将手移到了额头上。Bucky放开她的手臂。“我很抱歉！你看起来就和我们家里的记忆板上的照片一模一样。SHIELD在一年前发了封电子邮件给我们，让我们寻找这个家伙，我们没把它取下来是因为我的弟弟 - 无论如何，我刚想你就是那个人。”Bucky交叉起双手决定完美的坦白。

 

“我大概就是。” Sue又一次被吓到。不幸的是Tony并没有离他们太远。

 

“哦，Susie我们忘了发给你备忘吗？Cap。那封SHIELD的消息就类似于某类寻找遗失宠物的布告给所有可能会和他偶然产生交集的人。我们把他无伤无害平安无事的弄回家，所以没必要担心。”Tony脖颈后的毛发在一把如幽灵般的刀刃滑过的时候竖了一下。刀刃没有碰到他，它只切下了几簇孤零零的毛发的发尖。Tony因恐惧而僵硬在原地。Bucky用一只武器的手指轻拍掉他刀子上的软毛。他将刀收好，转过身面对Sue。

 

“就像我刚说的。我在完全毁坏并和我的另一半重聚之前作为HYDRA特工流浪了几个星期。”Sue并不熟悉杀手。她更加对冬兵级别的杀手不那么熟悉。他作为美国队长的伴侣的事实给他做了点加分，但Sue依旧很难降低对他的防备。而从他身后，Peter走到Bucky的身侧。

 

“嗨Sue。”Peter说着一边小心的拉起他衣服的下摆，让她能扫上一眼他的制服。“记得我吗？”Sue的表情被点亮了并放松了下巴。不管那个站在他身旁的吓人男人是谁，如果这个站在他身边的年轻人是他的朋友那么他不可能有那么坏。Sue突然向前扑来快乐的拥抱他。Peter看看Bucky坏笑了一下。

 

“谢谢介绍。这可真是顺利。” Peter讽刺的说道。

 

“我喜欢让人分心。而且是的，确实挺顺利。”Bucky朝他抬了抬眉毛接着用着胜利者的方式笑了起来。Peter呆呆的看着他刚刚做出的事。

 

Pepper和Tony没看见任何刚刚发生在Peter和Sue之间的事。他们疑惑的看看彼此，而这个时候一个协调员过来告诉Tony他该发表演说了。Tony指了指他们一群人。

 

“站在那，我有些问题。” 他和Pepper一起离开。Sue放开Peter接着像个母亲似的审视他。她看着Bucky又看看Peter。

 

“我要到三点才发表演说。我们能找个安静地方吃午餐吗？我有一些问题而TonyStark不需要知道。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Bucky的套间从来都没有客人来拜访过。他甚至从来没有使用过他自己的厨房。他通常都从公共室拿食物。Steve有的时候会很晚才进屋，当他不想要离开Bucky太久的时候。

 

而现在，和Peter和Sue在一起，一切都不一样了。有客人来拜访这事让他感到生疏。从小到大，他的家里总有客人，或者他是如此被告知的。他模糊的记得咆哮突击队像这个样子坐在一起，但那从来都没在他的领地上发生过。而现在发生的，他意识到。Bucky带了人回家，回了他的领地。他们都忘记了食物对宴客的重要性。

 

Sue第十次的朝着Peter打着手势。“我只是没法接受你这么年轻！”

 

所有人都这么说。”Peter害羞的说道。 “我在高中的时候被一个超级蜘蛛咬了。而从此看来我要一直当蜘蛛侠了。”

 

“我懂！”Sue 呻吟道。 “而我什么时候才会变得普通？”

 

“我做冬兵的时间可比你们两个人从出生到现在的日子要久。”Bucky边说边给他们两个倒了杯水。Peter看了他一眼，告诉Bucky他是多么的不擅长社交。Sue低头看着茶几，吞咽着她因为抱怨而产生的负疚感。Peter看着Bucky给了她一杯。“嗨。”他温柔的说道。她抬头看着Bucky。“那没什么意思。那只是个愿望以及一些感伤，对吧？”Sue不太清楚他的意思但她还是接过了他递过来的水。“你不记得做个普通人的样子，我也一样。”Bucky在一张凳子上坐下。Peter赞同的对着Bucky点点头。这些社交所带来的美妙时刻飞逝而过，却又充满魔力。

 

“我猜我们比其他人更好理解这个感受。”Peter说着当他思考着Bucky安慰的轻拍Sue的手的方式。Bucky有的时候可以这么暴力而其他时候又这么脆弱，当看到他正在消除恐惧恢复信心的时候，那感觉很奇怪。“没人会有和你一样的经验，但我们比大多数人都离你的遭遇更近一些。”

 

“很好。那就可以把‘我’给留给我自己了，我不喜欢分享。”Peter和Sue开始大笑起来。Bucky笑了笑。和朋友开关于冬兵的玩笑这件事可不是他想过的今天要做的事。看到Bucky表现良好，Peter决定开些没那么富含感情的玩笑。Peter严肃了起来，或是装作严肃起来。

 

“被违反意志的利用很糟，但我还有更糟的。”他一定没有遇过更糟的，但Bucky想知道他是想说什么。

 

“什么？”Bucky问道。Peter深吸了一口气，脸因为回忆而涨红。

 

“我有些制服出问题的时刻。”Bucky开始大笑。Sue兴奋的拍着茶几。

 

“哦！哦！哦！我记得这个！哦那真是糟！是的你在，在每一份纽约时报的封面上，接缝的地方大大的裂开-“ 她安静的笑着但是她无法停止。Bucky等着她继续。Peter害羞的遮起脸。 “从膝盖破到膝盖。” 她喘着气 “飞过整个曼哈顿，而他的伙计还挂在外面！”

 

“我不该分享这个的。” Peter沮丧的说着。“你真的认为那很好玩？我不是开玩笑，我宁愿死掉。那是我遇到过的最最最糟的事。”Peter撅着嘴叱责道，但他的眼睛整个时间都弯着笑。Sue用手抹了抹她的妆容。

 

“那只是你看起来就像我弟弟！Johnny有的时候忘了锁门。有几次，我走进去的时候而他正好不太方便。Johnny是个厚脸皮。。。大多数时候。”

 

“谢谢？”Bucky和Peter都决定将那放到一边以后再谈。他们不确定她究竟在指什么但他们都有所怀疑。“好了，轮到你。”Peter说着挤了挤Sue。“超级英雄遇过的最糟的经历，开始。”

 

“哦，我该从什么地方开始说？为了隐身走来走去而丢掉的衣服，我忍受过的独白，我被喷过的东西？哦，我知道了!” 她打断道。“几个星期前我正在帮Reed按住Dr.Doom给他注射镇静剂，而Victor靠了过来告诉我我的制服上有婴儿呕吐物。” 她指指自己的右胸。“当然，我低头看了去弄干宝宝吐在我身上的东西。他一定要笑死了。感谢上帝我从那时起就没见过他。”她看着她的那杯水。“你有什么比这个更烈一点的吗？就是那种适合在下午喝的?”

 

“Tony住在这。我们有任何你想要的带酒精的饮料。”

 

“我可以要一杯浅红葡萄酒或是一杯西班牙Sangria果酒吗？我想喝点甜的。” 她看着Peter。 “你二十一了吧？” 她怀疑的问道。Peter前后摆摆手。

 

“快了？”他充满希望的说道。Bucky停住了脚步。

 

“你和Wilson约会而你都还没到能喝酒的年纪？”他问道，语气充满不赞同的沉重。Peter开始玩笑似的畏缩了一下。Sue捂住了嘴。Bucky离开去拿酒。Peter和Sue在等着Bucky回来的时候互相交换了个眼神。他不用一分钟就回来了。Sue交叠起双手问Bucky，

 

“这个叫Wilson的家伙是谁？” Bucky热爱这个能够介绍这个年轻的英雄的机会。

 

“WadeWilson，也被叫作死侍。”他边说着边给Sue倒了杯酒。Bucky给Peter也倒了一杯，因为任何一个会和那个疯狂混蛋约会的家伙的年纪都绝对应该是够大到能喝酒了。Sue因为听见这个名字而不明显的脸红了。

 

“你在和他约会？哦宝贝，为什么？”她轻声说着。但Peter拒绝回答她。

 

“你还不是和毁灭博士约会过？”

 

“那是在他变成毁灭博士之前。在那之前他只是Victor VonDoom。而且是的我们约会了一段时间，我对此非常抱歉。但是就算他现在有多坏，他也不是死侍！”

 

“噗嗤！”Peter大叫道。“好吧，是的他是个杀人犯，但是也不是完全对此没有道德感。Doom可比Wade坏多了。” Sue长饮了一口她的酒，含在她的舌尖上，浅饮着，摇着她的脑袋。

 

“不，不。Doom想要统治世界是因为他渴求力量因而不择手段。死侍杀人是因为他喜欢杀戮。”

 

“Doom杀无辜的人，Wade可不喜欢这么做。”Peter争论道。“如果他被引导到正确的方向上他可以帮大忙，毁灭博士可没做什么有用的事。”他们停住了。他们两个人都喝着自己的酒。Sue抬头看着Bucky接着将她的头撇到一边。

 

“你的呢？”她是指酒。

 

“哦，我已经有段时间不喝了。” 他说着，知道他不喝酒的理由不会被忽略。Sue放下她的杯子，迅速的坐直了身子。

 

“我就知道！我想我能从你身上闻到些味道。多久了？” 她兴奋的问道。

 

“十个星期。”Bucky跟随着她的视线，注意到她正看着他的肚子。在他可以分析之前，他将他的手保护性的放在开始突起的部位上。Sue点点头，她的眼睛因思索而变得分散了一下，接着她又看回了他的脸。

 

“我自己有两个。小的那个只有九个月。如果需要我帮你，问一下就是。” 她真诚的提议道。

 

“我甚至不知道该问什么。”Bucky害羞的说道。“我之前会去个组会直到有些事情发生了而现在我不准备再去了。”Peter安静的低着头。他之前希望Bucky可能只是指那一次而已。

 

“好吧，我讨厌这么说，但你现在正在经历艰难时期。”Sue说着晃动着她的酒。 “我有过两次非常危险的怀孕经历。我在生他们前还得亲身参战。现在情况变好了些，而我有个支持的团队来照顾孩子。当神奇四侠需要做事时，我们有保姆来照看他们。我们也交了些朋友他们来帮助我们照看我们的大孩子，Franklin。你大概需要开始做好准备，你的孩子可能有特殊能力。Reed和我都曾暴露在宇宙射线下过，因而改变了我们的DNA。我们的第一个儿子因为他从我们这里继承的东西是个强大的变种人。我不知道在你和美国队长上究竟发生了什么，但我猜测那是基因层面的。”

 

“是的。” Bucky专心的听她说话。

 

“你大概想要和我的一个朋友坐下来看看你的宝宝是否会受到影响。他帮助我们确定了Franklin的心灵感应能力。Professor Xavier会来看我们，每-”

 

“你认识Professor X?” Peter吹了声口哨。Bucky因他的打断而怒视他。

 

“是的，他是个很好的人。我们在发现我们的儿子是个变种人的时候就开始和他联络了。你曾经和Xmen一起做过事吗？” Sue 问道。Peter摇摇头。

 

“我知道他们在纽约，但我们从来没组过队。我想他们大多做国际或是长距离的工作。他们做什么？变种人和？”

 

“大部分都只是关于变种人的。也是个巨大的工程。自然灾害和其他。事实上他们比起解决坏事更致力于照顾好他们自己以及和平。”她这个话题招招手。“我知道我们要做什么了。星期三的时候来我家吃晚饭。教授回来，你可以问他这个。”她笑着，猛地抬头。“而我可以给你些幼儿读物。我怀孕的时候Reed疯了。我想他收集的物理著作只是在嫉妒我们读书馆里的孕前书籍类别的书。”

 

“我。。。”Bucky不知道该说什么。他怀疑的本能突然间就崩溃了。 “我会考虑的。我本打算在星期三做点事。”他听起来无法说服任何一个人，至少他自己就不信。Sue站了起来：穿着高跟鞋的她就和他一样高。

 

“不需要那么困难。” Bucky盯着她，考虑着她刚说的她自己的经验。在这些人当中他认为没人能够明白他究竟经历了什么。Sue不必忍受他曾经经历过的，但她也是以和他差不多的相同身份开始组建了一个家庭。作为可以互相对比的一群人。他，Peter， Sue都是拥有超能力的omega。那对于他所想求的作为对比的对象来说已经很接近了。

 

“Peter也来吗?”Bucky犹豫的问道。Sue越过她的肩膀看着Peter。

 

“我不知道，他从头到脚都有点太干净了。我不确定我是否想要让他给我儿子留下这个印象。”Sue嘲弄道。Peter带着被愚弄伤害到的表情咯咯叫了起来。“好吧，你们两个都来。周三晚上七点？”

 

“好吧。”Bucky安静的放松了下来，虽然他确实对有事做这件事挺高兴的。这份安静被Jarvis给打断了。

 

“Barnes中士，有一份紧急的威胁需要请您留意。”英国口音的AI告诉他。

 

“什么？”Bucky边问边走到窗户旁。Peter和Sue则站在原地。

 

“我鉴别出了一名戴着来复枪明显意图刺杀Stark先生的枪手。这名杀手目前正处于从你窗前走过HammerTech游行的南边两百米。黑外套，伪装成一名警察。”

 

“Stark不能自己搞定吗？” Bucky边问边打开墙上的暗门，拿出他最中意的狙击枪。他要求在他的房间里放上一把莫辛-纳甘步枪以便应对紧急情况。他之后会洋洋得意的检视它。

 

“Stark先生现在正在一个移动平台上发表关于他童年的演说。我想最好先让他说完之后再告诉他。”

 

“好主意。”Bucky翻了个白眼，打开滑门。

 

Peter和Sue看到冬兵在找到他的目标不到一秒内就瞄准开枪射击。

 

“谢谢您，先生。” JARVIS真诚的说道。

 

“这就完了？”Bucky问着边收回他的狙击枪。

 

“我看不出来还需要用您的死亡天赋做什么，先生。”Bucky停住想了一秒。他重新瞄准又开了一枪。


	19. Chapter 19

第19章  
Bucky醒来的时候，他的身体正紧咬着那个并不存在的结。在他的梦里，他都要尖叫了，而现在醒来的这一刻，他的呼吸颤抖着。他的屁股磨蹭着湿透的床单，他意识到有什么不对。他坐起来。本能的放了一只手在他微微隆起的腹部感受是否有任何的疼痛感。他并不觉得疼，他感觉自己像是在发情。而这不应该，他已经怀孕了。他确认他的孩子的情况都还正常，而对于他自己，他不知道。如果他床单上的混乱只是些某种暂时的东西，那么一定有些事还在持续。

在淋浴间里他将自己里里外外从头到脚的洗干净。他轻柔的洗去他大腿上的粘稠并注意到那比那之前一天要多而比那之前的之前一天要更多。他将额头靠在淋浴间的墙上。他清洗的离源头越来越近，而流出的粘液也越来越多。

“该死。” 他咬着唇推进一根手指，接着往他身体里挤进两根。他已经有几个月只做没有阴茎参与的爱了，而现在他已经放松到能挤进3根手指。他停了下来，因此担忧了一下，但那感觉实在是太好了。他用武器贴着墙支撑他自己，而他的手指弯曲着，去够他身体里那一点Steve所拥有的点。他因为想到他的alpha而悲伤的啜泣。Steve的手指比他的长，他们可以轻易地够到他里面，揉弄那个点让他喷洒出更多的粘液。他的嘴在他的手指模仿但又无法制造出Steve所给予他的快感的时候落成了一个O型。这真让人抑郁。

他放弃了，将他的人手放在武器旁边的墙上。一滴黏滑的液体沿着他的腿落下，就像是张欢迎一个alpha来操他的垫子。该死的，证据显示，他不可能会有热潮期。这不可能发生在怀孕期间。很明显的，这只是另一个他妈妈从来都不会因为告诉他而感到困扰的怀孕现象。她会说什么呢？‘Bucky宝贝，如果Stevie要和你组建家庭成为一对；记得让他呆在你身边，你大概会需要他。’ 事实上他模糊的记得有人曾经像这样告诉过他。该死的，他应该继续参加组会的。他会在星期三见到Sue的时候问问她，这是他所能做的最好的。那和给自己打飞机带来的满足感完全不一样但那更简单一些，而且不会让他想起Steve太多。他花了总共两分钟才达到高潮，如果他刚经历的也可以算是一个的话。

.oOo.

Bucky坏脾气的走进起居室就像有人拿走了他最心爱的玩具还几个月都不还。当他在厨房里接近她的时候，Natasha正在为自己准备一份简易的早餐。她盖住自己的鼻子用俄语咒骂他闻起来就像一锅热咖啡。当她开始认真的看他的时候她的瞳孔放大了些。Bucky从冰箱里抓出了些酸奶又走回她的身边。

“抱歉，我今天早上醒得很怪。”Natasha猛烈的摇着头，接着丢下她的吃的。她快速的离开厨房。对于Nat因他的气味而起的反应，Bucky就只算是个被吓哭的小男孩。就算他和Natasha有过做爱，在Bucky都不记得的成为冬兵之前，但Natasha却从来都没有这么被他的气味所影响过。就算Bucky不知道，他也依旧是个已经被标记了的omega。Alpha们只是不会这么容易被他的气味所影响了。就算在热潮期，他也不应该这么对她。

现在他注意到了。

“JARVIS, Stark在哪？” Bucky问着，他都忘了他的酸奶而去找那个亿万富翁。

“他和Dr. Banner一起在第56层。你想要我通知他吗？你正苦恼着并且要去找他？”

“是的。” Bucky呼吸困难的回答道，他的脑中跑过一堆的可能情况。他坐着电梯下楼去 ‘科学楼层’， Bruce和Tony的共同工作的空间楼层。他冲出电梯跑进实验室去寻找Tony。 Stark在Bucky就像只焦躁的找不到出口的野兽的时候放下了他手中的显像卡。

“Stark，我身上究竟发生了什么？” 他的声音摇摆不定，而他的膝盖都绵软无力无法支撑。Bruce冲过去，从他的身侧扶住他。武器差一点就因为焦虑而折断了Bruce的肩膀，但Bucky先一步的让它放松了下来。 Bruce前后转转肩膀，吸着气。在变成浩克之前，Dr. Banner是个beta。而现在他和浩克都变成了另一种还没有被甄别出来的类型。那让他成了一名很好的医生。Tony能感到从Bucky身上扑面而来的荷尔蒙让他感到紧张。Bucky只是个烦躁的omega。

“James，撑住，我需要你告诉我究竟发生了什么。” Banner保持着一段距离以示尊重，边叫道。

“我想我正在经历热潮！” Bucky短促的尖叫着，他挣扎着呼吸。Tony哼了哼。

“我赞成你的结论。Dr. Banner 很喜欢挑战他的假说?”

“Tony停下，他现在正焦虑症发作，而你一点忙都没帮。”

“两天前他试图朝我开枪。抱歉，我没法那么同情他。”

“他射了你的水壶，别那么戏剧性。”Bruce在他说话的时候没有将他的眼睛从Bucky身上挪开。他隔着段距离检查Bucky，直到用他的喉咙深处发出哼哼的声响，并从蹲伏的姿势站直身子。 “Bucky我想我们得把你带去急救室，我想我知道发生了什么但一个护士可以确诊并且在那照顾你。”

“发生什么了？”Bucky边问边将他的人手平摊在他的肚子上。

“那叫孕期热潮。那会发生在一些omega身上，如果他们的alpha在他们的第一个和第二个孕期阶段时不在他们身边太久的时候。” Banner解释道。“如果你不想去医院，我完全能理解，我自己也讨厌那地方。我只是不想在听取一位怀孕方面的专家的意见之前就对你下判断安抚你。当我们试点别的时候我可以给个专家打电话问问？” Bucky摇摇他的头。

“不要镇静剂。那让我想起从前。” 他深呼吸着。 “我们该做什么？”

.oOo.

他从理论上来说能够理解为什么躲进Steve的衣橱会这么有效，他只是无法相信那真的有效。Steve是个非常一丝不苟的人，但他的气味依旧徘徊在那些布料和衣服上。Tony和Bruce让他躺在床上，他们将Steve衣橱抽屉里的衣服全倒在了他的身上。Clint去弄坏了Steve在健身房里的壁柜，找到一些非常有帮助的没有洗过的衣服。而那些真是帮了大忙。在那之后，他们将整个床都弄到了Bucky身上，将他整个卷进了Steve的气味中。这安慰舒服的感觉让Bucky就像晒太阳一般的精神愉悦。

Tony在Bucky卧房的最大一扇窗户旁的椅子里坐下。Bruce跟着他坐在他旁边的椅子上。Tony叹了口气，将他的脑袋靠在了他椅子顶端。

“我想我对差一点开枪打死我的人真是大度。”

“得了吧。” Bruce 边说边滑动着他Starkpad的屏幕。他正在研究孕期热潮但没找到任何有用的。谢天谢地Bucky现在睡着了。

“抱歉，Elsa，我可是认真的。”

“我想现在是时候叫Fury让Steve回家了。我看到的所有一切都在表明如果他不在，这只会更糟。”

“我的意思是我从技术层面来说是被他救了，但是为什么要像那个样子吓我？那真是恶毒。”Tony继续不停的喋喋不休。

“这事会来了又走。但每次他被新一轮的热潮影响而他的另一半不在这，那只会增加热潮的强度。”

“所以他正在经历性饥渴。为什么情况就这么坏？”

“因为他正在散发着荷尔蒙告诉alpha们他正需要一个。那是一种保守策略，以保证他拥有一个alpha可以照顾他的孩子。如果那情况糟到那种程度，有人可能会伤了他。” Bruce将Starkpad放到一边。 “给Fury打电话，我们得让Steve回家。”


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

Bucky朝自己身后伸出手，在空气中抓来抓去想要摸索他伴侣那熟悉的身躯。他的手碰到了枕头，接着他开始意识到他孤单一人。他坐了起来，寻找到他困惑的源头。他被Steve的气味环绕。Bucky让脑袋又落回了枕头上。他用了最大的努力来控制自己，但他依旧皱着眉开始啜泣。

“Barnes中士，我发现你可能依旧在试图睡觉，但我被设定为要告知你，你有名访客。” JARVIS尽职的说道。Bucky又坐了起来检查了下自己。他今天没湿，这算个好开始。他没觉得发烧或有任何不舒服。他看了看他钟想他大概从昨天睡下后就没起来。今天是星期三。

他爬起来，进了盥洗室。在上完厕所后，他站在镜子前。他轻柔的摩挲着他肚子上的鼓起。他侧了侧身，发觉那比他想的要明显。

“你们长的真够快的。”他评论道。当他意识到他正在做什么的时候，他的手停止了移动。他正在和他们说话。他正在和他还未出生的孩子们说话。他们都还没长出耳朵。他们有吗？Bucky的眼睛前后扫视，他的脸因困惑而扭曲。他在自己变得更疯狂前走出浴室。

他换下了他的睡衣穿上了新衣。今天穿条运动裤挺合适，他决定。小心的温柔的不挤压到任何东西，他穿上了他喜爱的那条束胸。那是黑色的而他喜欢背部的那个X型束带。他从床上拉出了件Steve的T恤。他不知道谁在等他，所以他又戴上了他的刀套，并将他喜欢的武器塞进里面。他拉上羊绒制的兜帽，走去了公共室。

一只眼穿着黑色长风衣外套的男人可不是他所预料过想见的人。他甚至都排不上他的访客名单的前三位。Nick Fury坐在Tony的沙发上，看起来挺放松。他关了正在看的电视，把视线聚焦在Bucky身上。而在厨房的吧台上，在Fury和Bucky彼此的目视之间，复仇者全员都在，除了Steve。 他们明显的保持着距离但也不愿意真的让Bucky独自一人。这两人的接触。就像Bucky在碰上Fury的时候需要撑住自己。冬兵同样的在Fury的字典里也意味噩梦。并非像Tony那样，Fury真的怕Bucky。而且也确实，这个男人差点就杀了他。

“Barnes。” Fury边说边指示Bucky坐下。冬兵并没有对这个人放松警惕。他依旧站着，摆着石像般的架势。“好吧，随便吧，你个欠操的混蛋。” Fury摇摇头。冬兵依旧没动。 “让我先祝贺你一声。” 他指了指厨房桌上一个装满百合花的新花瓶。“我买了花。” Bucky之后会把这些带有侮辱性质的东西丢掉。“Dr. Banner通知了我说你过得不好。他说你需要Steve回家。我现在在这是因为我想亲自告诉你我很想把他送还给你，但我不能。”

“狗屎。”冬兵咆哮道。Fury认真的举起手。

“认真来说。我在一星期前就试图让他回来，但他不会回家。”

“什么叫‘他不会回家’?” 复仇者们都因冬兵的声调紧张了起来。他真的生气了。

“他拒绝在交接地见我们。他给我们留了这个。”他从他长外套里拿出一个黑色的盒子。冬兵认出那是盘录像带的盒子。”Tony已经帮忙把带子放进去了。”

“老古董 。” Tony坐在桌前突然脱口而出。Natasha打了他而他叫了一声。Nicky拿来一个和播放器相连的遥控器按下播放键。黑色屏幕变成了静止状态，而接着在中间部分打开了一点，那是Steve。Bucky在他坐下的时候，摸索了一下。他无法从正在调整相机确保其正常运行的他的另一半身上挪开眼睛。他脸上的表情在说，‘如果这个录像带最后还是空白，那我一定看起来就像个白痴。’ 他看起来已经就像个白痴了，在他的舌头伸出他嘴角的时候。Bucky没法不让自己笑出来，而开始裂开嘴角。Steve抬了抬眉毛，笔直的盯着相机。

“好了。”他开始说话。他短促的吸了口气让自己冷静下来。 “Fury，我需要你停止把我调走的行为。现在Monson已经很信任我了。我可以抓到Keintz。让我抓到他再让我回来。他是继Monson之后唯一一个知道一切真相的人。就算我没法从他或Monson那里得到任何信息，如果他们两个都死了，那事情就算完结了。没有其他人会知道任何关于Barbra的事。”他深吸了口气。他看起来像是累坏了。他的头发是深色的而且他留了胡子。Steve讨厌脸上有胡子，他现在一定不好受。 “我不知道在电话里说了什么但-” 他的声音破碎了。“我现在没法回来。如果我这么做了，我不知道我是否还有能力去完成这件事。请告诉他关于Barbra的事并让他看这个录像。” Steve又一次的停顿了下来，看着相机上方。他的视线又落了回来。“这一部分是给我的另一半。” 他刻意的不用Bucky的名字。Steve试图鼓起精神但那在某种意义上让他更显得疲惫了一些。 “嘿，混蛋！”他停了下来，将一只手放在眼睛上。Steve犹豫了一下但依旧继续说了下去。“请保重安全，等我。我会用尽所能的尽快做完这事，然后回家回你身边。我对那电话感到很抱歉。”他抹走了些眼泪。 “我爱你，我很快就会回家。” 他朝前弯曲，而相机调转了个头，影像又一次变成了静止。


	21. Chapter 21

第21章

当录像带播放完的时候他们依旧静默着。Bucky自从开始观看就没有改变过姿势。他的心就像被针扎了般疼，而他的身体就像在做自由落体一般不断下坠。在所有的疼痛以下，他的身体里的肾上腺素则急速上升着。Natasha改了座位坐到他的身边。当她的手碰到他的肩膀时，Bucky畏缩了一下。他的肩膀僵硬着，他手臂的体毛根根树立着。Nat没有拿开她的手。Bucky转过头，朝她点点头想要告诉她他一切安好。但她坚定的目光却在告诉他她知道他在撒谎。Bucky低下头。

“Barbra是什么？” 他问道，嗓音绷紧。Nich交叉起双腿。

“Barbra是我们用来特指HYDRA用来操控你的词汇的专用词。当他们需要远程命令你完成一些任务时，通过一些特定的词，一些以前HYDRA教过你的词，你可以被触发做出特定的反应。Rogers队长正在追踪所有与Barbra有关的人。任务的目的是要学会这些编码并杀了所有那些知晓这些编码的人。”

Bucky闭上了眼。一切都说的通了。当Steve离开的时候，Bucky请求过他带他一起去。Steve那时告诉他，如果Bucky在那，任务将不可能完成。当然啦，不会完成。那通电话。。。

“他指的电话是什么意思？

“几个星期前Rogers队长曾经被捕并被审问。他们给他用药让他们有机会能联络到你。”一阵Bucky所不知的愤怒感冲击了他的全身。他野性的直觉因Steve可能经历冬兵曾经历过的事而被唤醒。

“他们给他下药！”冬兵咆哮起来。在Natasha能抓住他之前，他的脚就踩上了Fury的脸。“他们用什么给他下了药？这群伤过我的混蛋碰了我的另一半，他们折磨虐待我的另一半而你居然不告诉我？Я тебе чертово горло вырву, ниггер!” 屋子里除了Natasha外没人听懂他在说什么，但当Bucky朝Nick身上吐了口唾沫的时候，所有的人都懂了那意思。Clint和Natasha抓住Bucky的肩膀，以使他不能再进行威胁。

“Остановись!”Natasha在她或Barton真的不得不试图用暴力让他丧失能力之前请求道。他们可以尝试或许还能做到，但无法做到不同时伤害到孩子。Nick温和的抹去他脸上的唾沫。

“该死的你确实挺可爱。不管怎么样，Steve逃了出来。而你没有接到那通他这么担心的电话，我就决定不告诉你。你知道，尽量把这份对我自己的侮辱挪后一点。我会向你讨回来的，你都不奇怪一下。”他占了起来从冬兵身侧走过。因为他的胳膊还被控制着，他所能作的也不过是在Nick通过的时候朝着他龇牙。他一直咆哮着直到SHIELD的老总走出房间。而当他一消失，Natasha和Barton就放开了他，并迅速的朝后退了一步，以免他报复。而让他们放松下来的是，那一波保护意义的攻击行为没出现。Bucky在他被放开的那一刻就坐了下来。他搓着手，从他的前额一直搓过他整个头，将那些掉到他眼睛里的头发拨开。他坐着的时候依旧在喃喃自语，而他的眼睛紧紧的闭着。

他只能相像出Steve一定是有了打算。他茫然不知道在他身上编写的程序行动是什么。如果他是个HYDRA的官员，而拥有那样的机会，他知道他将会怎样发号施令。而现在事情是，冬兵变成原样的机会微乎其微。最好的做法就是终结他。Steve不想回家并且发现他并没有在等他。他心里针扎般的疼痛爆发了出来。

Bucky站了起来，他无法坐在那而什么都不做。或许他无法做什么特别可以有帮助的事但他至少可以四处转转。没有人起来阻止他。他抓了一包钱和一把枪走出去。当他离开门房的时候，Darcy过来追上了他。一定有人通知了她。

“等等！”她大叫着，当她试图追着他的时候差点被辆出租车给撞上。她在路沿边焦躁的来回踱步等着交通灯变绿。Bucky停在了人行道的另一边。当交通灯一变成通行，Darcy就朝他冲了过来。 “求求你告诉我你不会去做一些疯狂的事把你的另一半带回来？”她朝前冲进他的位置但没有像之前在医生办公室里那样抓住他。这个可怜的女孩看起来就像要将某种束缚住她的东西炸开一样。Bucky朝她眨眨眼，他考虑了下他下步怎么走。他叹了口气，将他人类的手甩过她的肩膀。他将她拥抱在他的身侧，将他的脑袋靠在她的脑袋上。她因那温柔惊叫出声。

“Darcy，我没打算去做些疯狂的事把我的另一半带回来。我真的这么想。我准备去见个朋友，并准备吃个晚餐。”现在是正午十一点。“好吧，或许是午餐。该死的我不知道。我打算闯进神奇四侠的大楼，或者别的什么他们那么叫的。”Darcy斜眼看他，耸耸肩。

“为什么？”她困惑的问道。

“因为Sue Storm告诉我她可以给我一些宝宝书。你满意了吗，八婆？”

“八婆？” Darcy试图从他胳膊下的位置逃开。他完全没有用力的就把她制在原地看她挣扎。“停下!放开我，蠢货！”

“发誓你不会像个糟糕的八婆一样跟着我？”他讥讽道。Darcy考虑了下从一侧肘击他但她知道那是个坏主意。她选择了踩他的脚。他甚至连动都没动一下。“发誓？”

“是的我发誓！” 她短促的叫道。他让她转了个圈放开了她。而当她的世界又一次移回正轨的时候她注意到他消失了。该死的。


	22. Chapter 22

第22章

Bucky在当他觉得自己在他打算要去的地方的附近的时候给Peter发了条消息。

Peter：伙计，我以为我们是准备去吃晚餐的？

James：你来还是不来？

Peter：一边发短消息一边织网挺危险。我五分钟后到。

Bucky等着他并试图让自己不要想太多。他在附近一个新闻报摊旁阅读三流杂志，而当他被要求因此付钱的时候告诉那摊主去吃屎。Peter比他之前说的要晚到他身边一分钟，他是闲庭信步的朝他走过来的。

“嗨。” Peter朝他打着招呼，而Bucky刚刚看完这个星期所有上过Stark床的人。Bucky朝他的朋友歪了下脑袋并放下杂志。

“嗨.” Bucky担忧着，他的嘴唇紧绷着。Peter皱起眉。

“你还好吗？你闻起来。。。”他指着他做了个夸张的鬼脸。Bucky没有停止散发费洛蒙来播散他的苦恼。

“并不算。” Bucky在Peter做出任何属于卡通人物的面部表情之前说道。

“那现在怎么回事？” Peter问道，接着指了指街道。正确的方向。

“Steve给我留了条消息，而我发现他为什么不回家的原因，他想我遇上了麻烦，我进入了某种奇怪的孕期热潮，我用俄语里N打头的词称呼Nick Fury。” Bucky列举着，他将他的手插进他裤子口袋里。 “哦，还有我想我的另一半了。” Peter担忧的盯着Bucky，他抬起了一根眉毛。他保持着和超级士兵同样的步速。

“你用N打头的词叫了Nick Fury?”

“在俄语里那是用来称呼某人最脏的词的其中之一。”

“那还真是不够酷。”

“我知道。我不是个种族主义者。但那个时候我只能想起所有最让我憎恨的东西来。我并不常常这样。我在发火时通常是冰冷而且充满暴力。今天我发了火但并不像我往常那样的致命。”

“真够奇怪。”

“闭嘴。”

.oOo.

他们在将近12点的时候走进了他们目标大楼的底层。大厅优雅而又宽阔，那一点都不像Stark大楼充满现代气息的入口。

“那，电梯还是楼梯？” Peter问道。Bucky走去电梯门旁。Peter跟着。当他们乘上电梯后，Bucky就将自己背对着摄像机。他用了很大的意志力才能阻止自己不去毁掉这个东西。当他们来到顶楼的时候，门打开了，外面是个短短的门厅，而另一边是神奇四侠的家门。“你想敲门吗？还是要我来？” Peter问道。他们没时间商量。

门打开了，而一个有一缕白发的年轻女人走了出来。她脱下她的一只手套，打量着他们这一对。Bucky和Peter面面相觑。他们之中没人认识她。她绝对不是神奇四侠的其中一员。

“我能帮你们什么吗？”她带着浓重的南方口音说道。Peter正想问她她是谁，而突然注意到她皮带上的X标志可不仅仅只是用来做装饰的。

“哦！”他用手背拍拍Bucky的肩膀。 “她是X men的其中一员。是朋友，别担心。” Bucky闻起来忧心忡忡。Peter挂着笑容，漫步走去那个满脸疑惑的女孩身边。

“嗨，我是Peter。这是James。我们是Sue的朋友，碰巧过来拜访一下。她应该没想过我们会来那么早，我们是不是来得正好她有事？”

“教授现在正在这里和Franklin交谈。” 她小心的说道。她将头转过去对着门。“Sue?” 她叫道。一会功夫后，Sue像阵暴风一般的出现在她身旁。她有一瞬间看起来挺惊讶，但接着就变得非常的高兴。

“你们来早了！” 她来来回回的看着她的两个新客人。“进来吧，我正在做个大份的午餐，够每个人。 Rogue，他们是朋友，你可以放松下来了。” 他们四人走进屋内。而Bucky离得Rogue越近，她看起来就越不舒服。一滴细小闪亮的汗珠在她太阳穴上形成。Bucky看着她并关上身后的门。Peter试图活跃下气氛。

“Rogue哈？很酷的名字，抱歉我不知道X men的代号。你的能力是什么？”

“走开！” Rogue尖利的叫了一声。Peter举起双手后退了一步。

“抱歉！”他慢慢说道。“只是想表示点好感。” Peter强逼出一个僵硬的笑容。Rogue烦躁不安，她朝着Bucky努了努下巴。

“他是怎么回事？” 她眉头紧锁的问道。Bucky因这暗示咆哮出声。

“我什么事都没有。”他尽量说话温和，但依旧无法控制住自己咆哮。Sue站进他们之间，举起双手。

“哇哦，大家都冷静一下。” Sue充满同情的看着Bucky。 “亲爱的，你闻起来就像准备要去咬人了。让我们先给倒你杯茶。我有些可以让那些荷尔蒙缓和下来的东西。”

.oOo.

Sue的茶很美味，而且确实如她所承诺的那样具有安抚作用。Bucky蹲在Sue沙发上他的新窝里啜饮着他的第二杯没有咖啡因的安抚茶。Peter坐在厨房里Rogue旁边的那张高凳上转来转去。Rogue将她的肘关节放在厨房台板上，同样在享受一些茶。她一边懒懒的搅拌着茶一边用侧眼瞥了Peter好几次。

“抱歉我在我们刚见的时候是这么不友好。”她带着羞愧的笑容说道。“我对荷尔蒙非常的敏感，而我又没办法搞明白发生了什么事。我想你们来这是准备找我们麻烦的。我正在担当保镖，我得表现的粗野。但那依旧不可以在Sue让你们进来后，作为我那么做的借口。”

“没关系！我想他收到过不少。”他朝Bucky抛了个媚眼。Bucky朝他比了比中指。“什么？你看起来又不可爱。好吧，可能有一点点，但也就只有一点点。” Bucky还是更愿意和他的茶和毯子窝在一块。他一边缓慢的拍着他的隆起一边看着Peter和那个年轻女孩交了朋友。她也是个和他们和Sue一样的omega。

Sue臂弯里抱着一大堆书走进休息区。 “这。”她给了Peter和Rogue各一沓。他们别扭的纠正了下胳膊的角度抱起那堆书，跟着Sue走进休息区。Sue拿过Peter那叠最顶上的一本，接着坐在了和Bucky同一张的沙发上。“这是我最爱的一本。Omega生理入门，作者Samantha M Mardock。它从各个方面介绍了omega。它包括了从基本健康养护，到热潮期和荷尔蒙，到怀孕和家庭生活的所有一切。那么现在来说说Banner博士说的你的问题是什么？”

“孕期热潮。” Bucky温和的回答道，他看着那个狗耳朵，戴着畅销小标签的封皮。这本书有三百多页，而且满是图片。Sue翻开目录查找孕期热潮。Peter和Rogue各保持着距离查看。

“找到了。”


	23. Chapter 23

第23章

第十章：奇特的孕期

孕期热潮

在omega的生活中最奇特也最令其烦躁不安的部分是三年度一次的热潮循环。在一段成功的循环期间发生了结合，那么怀孕避不可免。基于许多理由这件事很棒：其中之一就是接下来的两次热潮循环将会被中止。取而代之的，在孕期的第一和第二阶段的最后几个星期将出现热潮。不过那一切都会很顺利美好，如果一切如常。但是如果一个怀孕的omega没有伴侣，那么事情就不会这么顺利。而结果将可能是孕期热潮。

重提一下什么叫 ‘一切如常’。人体是如何知晓它是否有个伴侣呢？最直接并且最好的方式就是通过气味。在结合之后，omega将被人为的增加对他们alpha气味的敏感度。如果伴侣是一位beta，omega或是其他那么情况只会在小范围内做些改变，但大体相当。在大部分的时间里面，伴侣都会沉浸在对方的气味当中。身体的接触所导致的气味标记可以让别人知道这一对是一对结合的伴侣。而气味的标记就等同于在omega的脖子上放了一个标记，上面用大大的威吓字体写着 ‘走开，我已经有主了’。当气味的标记在长时间内没有发生，这个标记就会消失。人体通常不会有什么影响。总之，我们大部分的时间都是在没有伴侣的情况下度过的。但是当怀孕发生了，而人体需要一个伴侣以保护正在努力生长的孩子。如果一个怀孕的omega迄今为止都没有被气味标记过，而且没有在性爱的时候适当发泄荷尔蒙，孕期热潮就可能如同一个普通热潮一般的发生。

坏消息：  
• 那只会和还单身时经历的热潮一样的让人不舒服。  
• 孕期热潮将会散发非常引诱alpha的荷尔蒙，比普通热潮更甚。  
• 它的时间可以达到omega普通热潮期的两倍之长。  
好消息：  
• 很容易通过再引入omega的伴侣解决。  
• 可以不用通过伴侣，而是通过自身刺激以及带有气味的物品伪造出的虚假气味标记解决。

建议：  
如果无法再引入omega孩子的父亲，那么交些亲密的朋友以及买一只好的结状按摩器是个好的选择。当被其他许多已经被气味标记的人环绕时，人体将会很容易被蒙混过去，认为它有个伴侣。而第二项选择，当然，伪造结合经验。只是omega将和一个非alpha，情趣用品就像假阴茎或是按摩器（或特指经验丰富的手指）结合，而刺激omega的aphrite腺体。在女性omega身体当中aphrite腺体位于阴道和Bartholin腺体同等深处。男性omega拥有两处，他们分别位于直肠上一英寸和子宫颈附近的泄殖腔深处。想要安抚荷尔蒙在热潮期间的散发，必须刺激aphrite腺体。为执行这项任务特别设计的按摩器和假阴茎已经出现在市面上并且价格合宜。  
________________________________________

Bucky猛地合上书，Sue，Peter和Rogue停下了阅读。被羞耻心淹没的omega用双手盖住了他的脸，努力抵抗着想要啜泣的冲动。取而代之的，他将他的头朝后靠在沙发上，大喊了一声 “操！” 那是他最爱的表达出他的气馁的男人方式。

“我没看出什么大问题。” Rogue边说边耸了耸肩。“你有一个，对吧？” Bucky的嘴因感到反感而大张。他的唇轻轻掀起一些，他摇了摇头。

“不！”他嘲弄道。 “我有另一半，我为什么还需要这东西？”

“等一下。” Peter固执的说道。“你和某个需要离开几周去执行一项任务，有的时候连续几个月的人结合，而你居然没有任何的情趣用品？”他怀疑的说道。Bucky看着Peter就像这个年轻的omega刚朝他背后捅了一刀。该死，只有他吗？他焦虑的想着。他转向Sue。她结合了，她的丈夫总和她在一起。当然啦，她肯定是他这一边的。Sue将书给了Peter，站了起来。

“我这就去问问教授Franklin是否可以今晚住在他的大宅里。然后去拿一瓶或两瓶红酒和我的笔电。然后我们就可以坐下来然后买点东西。”


	24. Chapter 24

第24章

Bucky和Peter从来没见过Xavier教授或是Franklin。他们没离开沙发。Peter曾试图好几次站起来但Bucky总是对着他露出那种可怜的‘别抛下我’的脸，所以他留下了。在Sue离开去招呼她生命中的其他人的时候，Rogue开起了电视。他们一起看了几分钟电视，直到她离开了一会。当她回来的时候，拿着批萨。

“我以为我是个在性爱方面的失败专家。” Rogue满嘴都是辣香肠和奶酪的说着。Sue和还没回来，所以他们三个人只是在闲聊。“我的基因变异让我不可能和其他人进行皮肤接触。” Peter缩了一下，因同情而发出嘶嘶声。

“而你是个omega？那一定 –“

“就拿那东西摩擦一下，你为什么不呢？” Rogue边说边喝了些Sue拿来给他们的酒。Bucky安静的坐着希望他们会丢掉整一个的购物计划，就只是讨论一下Rogue的问题。她有一堆。“不管怎么样，你应该同情的是我的情人。那个陷进来的老鼠可是我见过的最像个公猫爱找人鬼混的alpha其中之一。” 这拉回了Bucky来自1940年的敏感的注意力。

“他和一堆女人睡觉而你居然还留他在身边？” Bucky问道。他已经不喜欢这个家伙了。

“我很难叫他不要这么做。那个狗娘养的发情的时候就像头闯进奶牛牧场的公牛。”

“这个家伙究竟像多少种动物？”Peter问道，在他的朋友间看来看去。

“别问，如果你认识他你会理解的。” Rogue突然打断了Peter。

“我无法理解你为什么用这么样的一个借口留着他。我指发情，不是指奶牛。” Bucky说着。 “你是个被人尊重，又漂亮的女士。为什么你要让一个骗子呆在身边？”

“比没有要好！” Rogue声明。她吞了更多的酒，又给她自己来了另一杯。“一个像我一样的女孩没法有很多选择。当一个alpha发现他只能看看而不能碰的时候，他就不会再投过来第二眼。而且就像神话一样，没有任何逻辑理性可言，和世界上大部分美好女性上床，但还是回来我身边。”

“他不应该这么做。” Bucky坚持。

“但我想要他这么做!” Bucky在她话语中的严肃击中他的时候都要开始准备反驳他了。她是如此的明白的要留住她可能的爱人甚至可以让其他女人拥有他，只要他为此满足。“我喜欢他回家的时候开开心心的，并且告诉我他所有做过的事，不管那个女人是谁。这是我可以知道的最贴近的，如果我们有这个机会，他会如何对我做的事。”她喝了一口，翻了个白眼。“好吧我的意思是，他确实告诉我了他会怎么对待我。我们总在玩那类游戏。我们挺擅长。他看着我，告诉我我该对着自己做些什么。我最喜欢的假阴茎的确帮了大忙。”她喝了更多酒。“但在他说过的故事里会更好，因为这个女人真的可以骑他的阴茎。”

Bucky不再窝在Peter身边的他的那一团毯子里不说话。他只是不需要知道这些。Peter嘲笑他。 Sue回来了，带了更多的酒和一个漂亮的带着大屏幕的笔电。她不吉利的将它放在茶几上。Sue环顾了一圈对上Bucky。“今晚没人在家。我丈夫从昨天开始就有个会要开，我弟弟在加州陪。。。”她抬头看着天花板试图想起。她耸耸肩。“某人。而Ben Grimm这些天都和他的女朋友呆在一起。”她合上双手，优雅的走到批萨盒边，拿起一块。“我们开始吧。” Rogue甩起胳膊大叫着，

“哇哦！”她已经喝下了三杯了。Peter拍了拍Bucky的大腿。Sue坐到了他们中间，将她的笔电拉到她的大腿上。Rogue弯到沙发后面，这样她的头就可以靠在Sue的肩膀上。Peter将一瓶酒从桌上拿下来。Sue打开了一个新页面，停顿了一下。

“有人有建议吗？”她梭巡着Rogue和Peter。 Bucky嘟囔起来。

“我们可不可以不要做这个？” 他调整了下身边的毯子。另外三个超级英雄靠过来朝他闻了闻。Bucky朝后靠了靠就像那能有所帮助。他可以感到下面已经张开并且觉醒了。他可能都湿了，他试图不要去想他自己身上的那些部分。他的朋友一起给了他他们不信任的眼光，接着又把注意力调回了屏幕上。

“试试groupon.com” Peter建议道。 “健康美容那一块下面有个子目录叫健康性爱。” Sue打了进去开始点击。就如同Bucky的恐惧一般，他也无法阻止自己上前去看的冲动。Rogue从Sue的脑袋上看Bucky。

“我真无法理解你的害臊。你有另一半多久了？”他们都还没有告诉过她他的伴侣是谁。他甚至都不知道Bucky是谁。基于某些原因和她保持一定的距离可以减少摩擦。

“你想要我们呆在一块的时间还是真实的时间？” Bucky问道。Peter和Sue在争夺应该用他们之中哪一个的email去登录。

“真实时间？” 她都不知道这之间的区别有七十年。

“十年。我们的纪念日还有二十五天。但那不代表我可以很轻松愉快的谈论起我们之间的性生活。”

“我没说我期待过你这么做。我只是想着你们已经过了成熟的年纪。”

“如果这是在说成熟期，我不想讨论任何东西。”

“哦，别那么犯傻！” Sue大叫着。“你是个omega，而你应该照顾你自己。你可不是个修女不可以享受做爱。你已经经历了那么多糟糕的事，为什么你就不能享受一点点呢？这里没人会戴着有色眼镜看你。”

“那可不是我妈妈会喜欢的事。”

“你做的所有的事都要符合那个标准吗？” Peter问道。他知道答案一定是不。“就像在餐厅里弄坏餐具。”

“或者朝着某人的水壶开枪。” Sue补充道，而Peter讽刺的鼓起掌。

“她大概也不会同意胸衣的事，但那是个好主意。” Bucky努力的克制住不要用武器给Peter反手一掌的冲动。

“胸衣是什么？” Rogue探查道。一抹细小的恶魔笑容盛开在她的嘴边。

“闭嘴！”冬兵威胁道。谢天谢地，他的朋友们闭了嘴，但只是因为他们找到了Peter推荐的那一页。

“哇哦，这真便宜。”Rogue说道。 “你喜欢血拼对吧？”

“当我去血拼的时候，我得决定我是要吃的还是一个新玩具。便宜对于我来说就是一切。” Peter解释道。Bucky没听。

这个世界上最恐怖的杀手满面通红。他的耳朵红了起来，滚烫滚烫，而他的眼睛完全的睁开了。那些在屏幕上的廉价物品看起来就像外星人。他们的名字里都带着扩张，推入，震动和双项运动的字眼。他们之中没一个看起来像是阴茎。至少没一个像他见过的阴茎。他不会让这东西中的任何一个接近他的屁股十英尺，更别说插进去了。Sue注意到Bucky的反应。

“我想这些都不是你的类型？” Sue问道就像这不是这个世界上最显而易见的事。 “或许某些更加贴近实际的东西比较适合你。” Bucky小心的盯着她。

“你说的贴近实际是指什么？”

“他们有看起来和摸起来就像真家伙的咚。” Rogue解释道。

“你怎么知道？”Peter嘲弄起这个喝醉了的变种人。

“我还是能手交和口交的，你个混蛋！我们用套子。”

“但还是无法告诉你啥叫手感。”

“想要让我尝试下你的手感吗？你会是第一个死在手交下的家伙。”她防御性的开始咆哮。

“确实值得怀疑。” Bucky说了这句。

“停下，别吵了，孩子们。” Sue叱责着他们。“这没法帮到任何人。和你另一半非常相似的东西怎么样？” 现在这个听起来没那么糟糕了。所有让Bucky想到Steve的都会很受他欢迎。某些让他想起他的阴茎。。。大概会不错。

“听着要好一些。” 他低沉沙哑的说道。

“那好。” Rogue说道。“去alphasistance.com。” Sue疑惑的看着她。

“这是什么？”

“世界上唯一的也是最好的用来订购定制的结状按摩器的网页。你可以选择任何一款，这样你就能有一款和你的另一半一样的了。”

“结状按摩器是什么？” Bucky最终问道。因为他如果必须做这个，那他最好还是了解点这玩意比较好。

“它就是个按摩器带了膨胀的功能，这样它就能让你感觉被成结了。”

“这世上最伟大的发明。” Peter解释道，放松的耸耸肩。

Sue打开的网页是黑色和像知更鸟的蛋一样的蓝色。设计的既专业又有序。页面上有一块印着卖按摩棒中的宾利的方块被裁剪出来。这四个omega们对着没有一个生殖器的图案的首页感到惊奇。取而代之的，那上面有他们的名字以及一个粗略的介绍。

ALPHAssist

世界上最著名的为使omega的身体得到兴奋的高级刺激商品的生产商。我们的商品均由我们的客户订制，符合他们的特定要求。ALPHAssit是一家位于Stockholm的公司，由本地生产制作并寄送至全世界各地。

在那下面，有一个写着 “开始选择产品”的按键。Sue深呼了口气，完全出乎预料的将笔电推给了Bucky。

“归你了。”


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky在他一生当中都从来没有像此刻一样的需要喝一杯。他喝的是越橘汁。Peter拍了拍Sue的肩膀。

“我们应该在他弄伤我们之前给他点个人空间。” Sue点了点头，将Rogue也拉了起来。他们三人走去了厨房，将他们的盘子里盛满批萨。

一当他发觉到在他的朋友和屏幕之间有了足够的距离后，Bucky深呼吸了一口，按下了那个该死的按键。只要想想那就是个关于你伴侣阴茎的问答卷就好，他想。因为那得是些我可以回答的！哦上帝。他都不能相信他居然在做这个。他试图尽自己所能的迅速的按下那些选项，这样他就不用动脑子了。一切都非常的简单。

关于长度，他们有把尺子但没有单位。他只得按了单位的数字来选择。接着就是阴茎的样貌。一个窗口刚消失另一个窗口就弹了进来。现在变成了平铺成一排的一堆窗口。这是测量宽度的。整样东西就是被设置成如实际大小一般的显示在屏幕上。在宽度和长度之后还有更多的细节。

割过包皮还是没有割过包皮，静脉血管的突起程度，结的大小都是可供选择的选项。正在滚动的变换图像随着Bucky的点击的选项变化着。  
下一张图有五种龟头的类型可供选择。Bucky事实上花了一秒钟来思考是哪一种。下一页允许他选择不同的颜色。颜色从自然的肉色到科幻系的彩虹色不等。Bucky选择保持现实。下一页是材料的类型。Bucky完全不懂其中的几个选项，所以他就只是单纯的选择了硅胶。屏幕一显示他的订制过程已经完成，Bucky就把笔电扔到了咖啡桌上，就像那东西着了火一样。

“干的漂亮。” Peter站在Bucky的身边说着。在他说话之前Bucky都没注意到他站在那。Peter喝了一口他的玻璃杯里的饮料。“我们能看看吗？” Bucky张了张嘴，但Rogue在Bucky能盖住它之前就迅雷不及掩耳的抓过了没人看守的笔电。

Rogue拿着它坐到了咖啡桌另一侧的一张椅子里。Peter显然想走过去看看，但他站在Bucky身边，直到他获得了允许。Rogue盯着屏幕上的仿制品。她一开始的时候赞许的点了点头，表示她赞成那是条非常可观的阴茎。Sue走过去，用一条手支着下巴。她花了一秒钟来检视那上面的图像。“点一下 实际尺寸的那个按钮。” Rogue找到了它，这么做了。当图像被校订了之后，Sue用一只手捂住了她的嘴。Rogue震惊的吸了口气。Peter在保持不摔倒的同时尽量朝那边靠。他最终放弃了保持忠诚，迈了两步路让自己能看见。他们三个人都将视线从屏幕上转回到了Bucky身上。

“怎么?” Rogue能说的只有这个。Bucky叹了口气，就像全世界的重量都压在了他的肩膀上。

“Steve在注射血清前就挺有潜力，而现在他。。。血清在每一个方面都起了相同的作用。”

“血清？” Rogue不可置信的问道。 “而你说他的名字是Steve。你不会在说Steven Rogers吧? 因为如果这是美国队长的鸡巴。我想我就要死了。”

“就目前来说，我很确定没人因此而死掉过。” Bucky带着一丝得意的说道。就像Steve的归属权是他的一样，他依旧对于让别人觉得他是最棒的而感到兴奋。

“我需要弄副棺材。” Peter在他吞下了他那杯中剩余的酒时自觉的说道。Rogue快速的眨眨眼，接着紧闭起她的眼睛。她捏着她的眉毛。

“哦上帝！我死了。你的另一半真是完美。把电脑拿去，我没法再忍受这个大坏蛋再在我面前晃一秒了。” 她将电脑交给Sue。 Bucky开始歇斯底里的大笑出来。Peter侧身靠着墙。他们所有人都花了一分钟时间才让自己恢复平静。而最终Sue回到了任务上。

“好了，我们现在得为这个‘大坏蛋’买单。” 她又一次的开始笑出来并指了指她的钱包。 “Rogue，你能帮我把钱包拿过来吗。”

“不，Stark来付。” Bucky说着，他掏出自己的钱包。

“你确定?我会付的。这至少能作为我在这么强迫你做这事后的一些补偿。”

“你是为了我好。除此之外，Stark还在向我偿还他无限期的补偿款。”他朝着她丢过去那张Tony给他的卡。

“好吧。” 她耸耸肩将信息打进去。她皱着眉。 “该死他们没有从斯德哥尔摩一天内送达的选项。” Peter和Sue看着Bucky。正如他现在强烈的气味一般，当包裹送达的时候那是否还能管用值得怀疑。Bucky擦掉了一些他眉毛上的汗，放开围绕着他的毯子。不管他在Steve的气味中睡着得到了多大的疗效，那正在消失。而且是迅速的消失。Sue完成了键入信息。她站起来将电话从充电器上拔下来。“那上面说你订的东西有库存。”

“真够走运。” Peter说着，在Bucky身边坐下。

“我在想我们是否可以直接去取它。” Sue并非只是想想，她给客服热线拨打了电话。

“你会说瑞典语？” Bucky问Sue。Sue敲了下她的前额，打算挂断，但Bucky比了比手势让她把电话给他。他接过电话把它放到他的耳边。

“Tillåter du i butiken upphämtning ?”简短停顿。“Du har ingen aning .” 他带着一抹小小的笑容说着，弯起一条眉毛。另外三个omega充满敬畏的看着他表现出来的天赋。Peter大概知道他通晓多国语言,但直到此刻之前除了听他说着带了点布鲁克林口音的英语外没见他说过别的。“Tack . Vi ses om några timmar .”他挂断电话。 “他说如果我们愿意，我们可以去取。”

“是Pogo飞机快还是黑鸟快？” Sue问Rogue.

“黑鸟快多了！” 她从吧台上拿过她的电话。“等等。让我给教授打个电话问问我们是否可以借它几个小时。” 她拨打了电话，然后开了免提。

“嗨Rogue。”

“嗨教授！我可以借黑鸟一晚吗？”

“Rogue，我没法只是为了兜风就借出飞机。油钱很贵的。” Charles Xavier 声音坚定的在电话线另一头说道。

“我知道，但我们会支付飞机的油钱！我甚至会在归还之前把它清洗干净。我会自己做这件事，而不是让Logan来做这件事。” 她讨价还价。

“‘我们’是谁，你们为什么马上就需要黑鸟？”

“那可事关国家安全。”她嘴巴里跳出的第一句就是这个。她开始咯咯笑着将她的谎话中所有的可信部分筛出来。教授作为一个数十年来都在带孩子还和酒鬼相处的男人，叹了口气。

“真的，Rogue? 你喝酒了？”

“不？” 她试图叫道。“求求你了，这真的很重要！我们得去瑞典去取美国队长的鸡巴，来阻止他的另一半自我毁灭或者别的。” 她胡言乱语的太快了，都听不懂。Peter用手掌捂住脸。Bucky都打算要使用点暴力了，而教授说道，

“我愿意理解为那是一种帮助某位正在焦躁中的omega的奇怪方式。挺好，我会让飞机过来接你们。包括一名不是你们指定的飞行员。我不想你喝醉了还开飞机。我希望你能遵守约定，加满油。晚安Rogue，一路平安。”

“谢谢你，我爱你爸爸！”她皱了下眉，“我指教授！” 他开心的笑起来，挂断电话。一当电话结束，Rogue就注意到了冬兵对她的怒火。“哦，放松。你在见到那个大坏蛋之后会谢谢我的。”


	26. Chapter 26

James:我要去斯特格尔摩几个小时，明天会回来。

Natasha: James!?你为什么要去瑞典。赶快回我电话。我不认为你可以离开这个国家。你说的几个小时是什么意思？现在就给我电话。

Bucky将他手机里的sim卡拿了出来，这四个omega爬上了去往楼顶的停机坪的台阶。

“你不认为我们会因为这个惹上些麻烦吧？” Peter问道，而Bucky正完成了将电池从手机里拔出来的工作。他必须在Stark遵守誓言，不使用他手臂里的追踪信号的时候保持无法追踪的状态。

“呐，他们会乱作一团，但我认为那有益健康。” Bucky边说边微微的耸耸肩。 “ 让他们一直有事做挺好。”

他们在黑鸟降落的时候正好打开了楼顶的门。这声音盖过了所有的说话声。风把门刮得整个打了开来。冬兵有一点觉得他现在需要端上一根火箭筒。Rogue走了出去，她站在停机坪上，在涡轮卷起的大风下保护自己，飞机慢了下来准备降落。登机踏板落了下来，让他们上去。Rogue自信的朝着另三位打了个手势让他们跟着她。他们这么做了。

当他们进入到飞机里面时，飞机发出的噪音就基本听不见了。Rogue好奇的看着空荡荡的座位。

“你好？” 她朝着看起来空空的驾驶舱问了一句。Bucky在注意到他身后有人的时候转过身。武器正准备着打破要袭击者头骨的时候，金属手臂停在了半空中。冬兵试着在各个方向上动了动它，但它纹丝不动。他焦躁的厉害而完全忽略了那个他准备要杀的人。

“万磁王，放开他!” Rogue吼叫起来。

Erik严肃的挑起了一根眉毛。他指了指正在尖叫的冬兵。

“我才是那个被攻击的。”他解释道。

“你吓到他了!” Sue哭叫着试图找到一条方法可以安慰Bucky，而Bucky正试图要将他自己的手臂咬下来。Erik同情的看了他一眼，放开了他的手臂。Bucky短促的尖叫了一声，迅速的从Erik身边爬走，越远越好。他不知道该怎么应对这种情况。深呼吸了一口，他想着，他拔出了他的刀子将它架在他的身前。他露出牙齿，保护似的捂住自己的肚子。上一刻感到的恐慌迅速被他想要保护他未出生的孩子的天性给吞噬了。

“哦上帝，别这么做。” Erik抱怨着，他走去Bucky正蹲着的地方。Bucky因为焦虑而显得疯狂。Erik在他身前跪了下来。这个八十岁的穿着浴袍和睡衣的alpha很难让人联想到要打斗。Erik试图安慰似的微笑。 “我对吓到你感到抱歉。你刚才真的打算要伤了我。我觉得比起照顾到你纤细的神经，我更需要做点什么来保护我自己。我已经没法像以前一样的承受一些外伤了。” 他说着带着一丝轻笑。Bucky朝他闻了闻。他闻起来没什么威胁性。他看起来对Bucky的味道没什么反应。他的朋友们都担忧的站在alpha的身后。Bucky知道他是安全的。他只是受到了惊吓，而没别的了。他放下刀，用手擦了擦脸。他朝着那一群人点了点头以示他一切安好。Erik站了起来，马上就被Rogue在手臂上打了一下。

“混蛋！” Erik皱了皱眉，揉了揉他的肱二头肌。

“Rogue冷静点，那只是个意外。” Peter说着，以保护那个‘虚弱的’老人。Erik揉着伤处，不用怀疑那里没有淤青。他走过去在飞行员的位置上坐下，重新发动了引擎。

“Omega们。”他自嘲着一边开始将他们的目的地坐标输进飞机的导航系统里。 

.oOo.

他们的飞行过了一个小时之后，Bucky从先前的慌乱中恢复了平静。他刚刚差一点就实现的对万磁王的攻击被这个老年的变种人完全的忘在了脑后；他此刻正坐在驾驶座位上翻着一本小说。Rogue，Sue,Peter和Bucky绑着安全带坐在他身后，背对着他的位置上，听着音乐。Bucky一安静下来，Rogue就从迷彩网后的Logan的储藏里拿出了些急救用的威士忌。这个女性omega在她的作为上坐下，接着将她前面的一个转了个向，让她可以把脚架上去。

“所有的这一切事情都快要毁了我的好事了。今晚我还是想找点乐子。想要点吗？”她问问Sue和Peter。Sue将一只手放到了胸口。

“求求你？” Rogue从酒壶里喝了一口，接着将它递给了Sue。Sue看着那个酒壶上粗糙不平的军队标记，看起来它曾在越南战争中效过力。“我想这不是你的？”她依旧发出了一声长长的呼呼声，摇摇头，做了个鬼脸。“这酒太烈了！”

“Logan不喝它，没别的办法了！” Rogue大声宣告着将酒壶拿了回来。Peter和Bucky看着两个女人喝着烈酒就像Bucky喝了一整晚的是果汁一样。Rogue给了Peter一些，但他摇了摇头。

“不，谢谢，我喝的够多了。”他礼貌的笑着回答。

“你确定，甜心？我们会咯安全咯回家？”她的语调变得慢慢吞吞含含糊糊，她醉得更厉害了。

“所以她已经把自己变回了十六岁，我听到。” Erik说着，没回头。Rogue 鼓起了腮帮，在Erik脑后摇晃了下酒壶。

“别听他的！他是个坏蛋！” 她用着不合适的声调嚷嚷道。Erik将她手里的酒壶用力抽走，将它安全的放在他的身侧，在那里，她就不敢试着拿回来了。“嘿！看见了吗？他是个坏人而且是个小偷！”

“我相信你是那个喝了Logan的威士忌的人。你才是小偷。而且不用我感到奇怪，在你的另一半身上发生的事。”

“别扯上Remy！” Rogue一直在大吼大叫着。Erik朝后看了一眼看到Sue， Peter和Bucky。

“你们难道不认为就让她把自己灌醉挺没责任心的吗？”

“我可不是她的负责人。她可以做任何她想做的。”Bucky解释道。“她叫你万磁王，所以那不是意味着你是X men的敌人？” 他问道，而Rogue还在胡言乱语着一些她男朋友的事。

“和你一样，冬兵。” 万磁王和冬兵互相审视着对方。Peter大声的吞了口口水，而这两个死神般的男人终于停下了打量对方的行为。Sue因为试着要安慰Rogue而分身无暇，而后者开始歇斯底里的哭了起来。 “我认为你和我可以分享一段旧日时光。你曾经杀纳粹，而我曾经追捕纳粹。” 这很明显是Erik所认为的的一场礼貌谈话。

“我曾在战争时期抵抗过他们，那可不是个兴趣爱好。你和他们有什么过节？” Bucky问着，虽然他怀疑他知道这答案。Erik大笑了起来。

“你都没注意到过集中营里发生的事吗？” 他问道。他喜欢这个。比起让老兵蒙羞外极少有东西能让Erik那么兴奋的。

“是的。你是他们其中之一？”Bucky满不在乎的问道。Erik没表现出有任何的情绪。他只是唇边依旧挂着小小的，了然的笑容注视着冬兵。

“我对于谁遭受的劫难的时间更长这点表示好奇。你在过去的七十年里几乎都在睡觉。我在一个疯人手里度过了每一天，那有三年之久。我猜没有什么方式可以知道确切的时间，但是就凭一眼我就可以说谁的伤疤更深一些。”

“你能吗？” 冬兵问道。就像这个男人可能知道所有关于伤疤的事情。他不知道。

“我得为了你复原得这么好表扬一下你。”Erik转过身。那在Bucky耳朵里听起来就像是羞辱。“你和你的另一半会成为很好的父母。” 哦。Erik嗓音里的悲伤腔调背叛了他。他试图真诚。Bucky将他的头靠了回去，试图在接下来的旅程中打个盹。

.oOo.

当黑鸟降落在Stark大楼的楼顶的时候，复仇者们都在等着Bucky。 Bucky胳膊下拿着一个棕色的盒子出现在飞机舱口。当他跳下舱门之后，黑鸟就又一次的起飞了。Bucky穿过那群欢迎列队，而他们还因为X men的运输工具放下了他们不擅社交的同居者而震惊无比。

“如果有个解释会挺棒！” Tony大喊着。Bucky停住了一秒钟，接着决定继续前行。

“是的，它会的。”他走回了他的公寓。


	27. Chapter 27

当闹钟刚过了八点Bucky就醒了过来。他坐起来将毯子推开并整理了一下用衣服填塞的他用来当作枕头的枕套，让它移动到一个合适的位置。他站了起来，向上伸展了十五秒，接着走去他的瑜伽垫开始做他的热身运动。怀孕十五周，而他依旧在试图尽量让自己柔软。自从两周前他开始和Peter与Sue一起做伸展运动，他意识到自己的情况越来越好而不是越来越糟。良性的生长让他快乐。那对生长没有坏处。他之前和Peter一起买的普通裤子没一条能穿的上了，除了瑜伽裤。而那些是他的最爱，所以他真的没什么好抱怨的。他依旧拒绝走进任何一家店，但他已经开始减弱了对有裤腰的裤子的抵抗，当他们变得越来越有必要的时候。

Clint跑到Bucky身边的时候，鼻子深吸了一口气。Bucky给偶尔撇他一眼以确保这个beta不至于太累。Bucky伸着胳膊打了个哈欠。

“操你！” Barton嘶嘶叫着，汗珠从他的眉间渗出来。Bucky减慢速度停了下来，为了配合Clint。Clint用手撑着膝盖。 “你知道吗，当你叫我和你一起跑步，这样可以让你的速度慢下来 – “ 他气喘吁吁的说道， “我真的认为你是在指我们会慢慢的跑!” 他断断续续的说完，中间还夹杂了不少喘气。Bucky检查了下他的心跳，他的心跳依旧停留在一个正常的对于宝宝们来说可以承受的区间内。他将双手放在了他稍稍变宽了的屁股上。

“说真的Clint，你得保持个更好的身材。Natasha- “

“Natasha才不会在乎我能不能跟上你，！” Clint打断他。Bucky得意的笑起来。

“事实上她会。” 面前的beta抬头看他寻求一个解释。Bucky朝Clint眨了眨眼。 “如果你能懂我的意思。” Bucky又开始跑了起来。Clint跟在他后面。

.oOo.

Natasha将消音器旋进手枪，接着指了指Bucky让他把他的丢给她。他给了他一个不以为然的表情，拉上了那件由Tony设计以保护宝宝们的耳朵的特制，注了胶体的背心上的束缚带。他们的耳朵现在正在成形，所以Bucky必须得小心。他想过要停止武器的训练但决定还是不要这么做。Bucky喜欢他的孩子们适应于枪声。在他的生活里，枪支绝对是他的孩子们的世界里的固定装备，而他更希望他们不要被吓到。他戴上了他的护目镜，装上消音器，走去将他们与射击场隔开的大约到大腿高度的长凳那里。Natasha保持在离Bucky一侧六英尺的地方。

“如果我打败你了我能得到什么？” Natasha问道，当她在开始按键上盘绕的时候。他们两人都带了耳塞，但Natasha和冬兵都可以阅读唇语。

“我给你扎头发。”

“然后呢？” 她挑起了根眉毛。

“我给你涂指甲油。如果我打败你了我能得到什么？”他自信的说道。

“我给你做足部按摩。”

“然后呢?”

“我会。。。”她耸耸肩。 “你想要什么？”

“约Clint出去。”他们站在一起沉默。

“领先我五点。”她终于说到。她和冬兵从来没有用超过两点的差距打败过对方。计分系统由射中的准确率和反应速度组成。Natasha启动了程序。

.oOo.

在Stark大楼的楼顶，Clint和Bucky一起走出来打鸽子。这是让他们彼此熟悉起来的第一件事。就算在他成为冬兵以前，Bucky也很擅长于长距离射击。Clint是这个世界上最好的神射手，并且是唯一一个让Bucky感到威胁的竞争者。

Clint拉开弓。Bucky看着一英里外飞的鸽子。 “他的翅膀不大好。” Bucky表示。

“我知道，这就是我选中他的原因。不管怎么样他都会在痛苦中死去。”

“真够体贴的。” Bucky吃了一手的奇多。

“谢谢。” Clint摒住呼吸，他计算着他的心跳，追寻着这只鸟。。。

“Natasha今天输了，所以她得约你出去。” Barton射出了他的那一发。鸽子从天空中掉了下来。“该死。”

“你真的认为我会因为这么一个雕虫小技就射偏？少来了Bucky，你绝对在骗我。”Barton说着边喝了口水。

“我现在吗？” Bucky透过它的望远镜搜寻他的下一个目标。这让Clint顿住了。

“等等。。。你认真的？她打算约我出去? 别这样你不能只是对别人随便说说，而不解释。” Bucky开了枪，他杀了一只在400米开外的鸽子。

.oOo.

Bruce和Natasha那晚负责做晚餐。Tony依旧呆在他的工作室里，而Clint令人费解的不在。Bucky躺在沙发上朝着他的肚子上抹乳液。他到现在都没注意到有任何的妊辰纹。他不确定是否是因为他的还不够大到让那产生亦或是他被稍稍加强的复原能力避免了这一点的发生。两种都有可能。乳液很舒服，就算它没什么作用。谁知道呢，它可能有用。他用他的手搓着他的隆起的周围。他突然停了下来。他喘着气。

“Natasha!” 他满心愉快的朝着他的朋友大叫。他不敢拿开他的手，希望着能让这颤动的感觉延的更长一些。Natasha从吧台上跳了过来，跳到了餐桌上，接着跳下了地面，接着没有障碍的滑到了沙发背面。她轻柔的将手放到了Bucky的手旁。他们两个人都摒住了呼吸。它停了。Natasha咆哮了起来。

“该死。”她拿开了手。“我就差一点吗？”

“大概250毫秒？” Bucky说着拉下了他的衣服。

“我想你疯了。没人能这么快就感觉到，所以那不会是真的。”她取笑他边撅起嘴。宝宝们在三天前开始有了胎动。这算是所有人中迄今为止最接近的感受到胎动的一次。

.oOo.

晚餐后，和复仇者们一起看了一场电影，Bucky躺在了他的床上，享受着和他特制的结状按摩器的缠绵时间。他可以闭上眼，低吟着Steve的名字，在那一刻忘掉他自己是孤单一人。他给予自己的高潮差不多就和Steve所给予他的一样让他感到满足。但那依旧不够。之后，他清理了他自己，清洗了按摩器，接着将这个玩具放回了浴室的第四个抽屉里，Bucky躺在床上，闻着他塞满Steve衣服的枕头。这就是他在Steve离开了这么多个星期后依旧保持着清醒的方法。在他成为Steve的伴侣的第十个周年纪念日后又过了一周半的这个夜晚，Bucky独自一个人睡去。

当Steve走进房门的时候，他没有开灯。


	28. Chapter 28

Steve在先前的十五个小时里都在坐着飞机回纽约。而在那段时间里，他洗了个泡泡澡，刮了胡子。为了将染了的发色去掉，他将他的头发尽量简短，接着又用推子将它推成了一厘米的长度。就算他努力的弄干净了自己，他依旧沾了些来自他靴子里的尘土。他放下他的行李袋，接着开始脱鞋。他靠着墙，松开鞋带。他今晚太累了，没法做爱，Bucky会失望的。他走了几步走进他们的公寓，而Steve重新考虑了一下这点。

他靠在厨房的吧台时闻到了第一缕他另一半的味道。他所有的记忆都是十五个星期以前的，而那不公平。Steve闭上眼，吸着Bucky的独特香味。Steve知道他想念Bucky的热度，这么的自然，而整间公寓里依旧弥留着一些Bucky的热潮荷尔蒙。依旧，那也比他所记得的要强得多。他都不记得他来厨房是干什么的了。Steve走进通往他卧室房门的步道，推开门。比起卧室里来说厨房明显稀释了很多。Steve考虑了下开灯，但他决定直接上床会更好一些。或许Bucky会捅他，但如果可以抱抱他的另一半，那挺值得。

枪声是个奇袭。 Steve完美的保持了镇静，而Bucky还依旧处于准备开枪的意识之中。

“Buck？” Steve用他最能安抚人的嗓音说着。Bucky故意拉了把那根线打开了床边的灯。他作为武器的手里依旧举着枪。消音器里冒出一丝烟。Steve感到他的勃起已经将他的裤子撑起了个小帐篷。他咬着他的下唇试图对Bucky表现出严肃，但那味道却让他无法控制自己。 “Bucky我——“

“你错过了我们的周年纪念日。” Bucky坐在床上，在原地发出嘶嘶声。他依偎在Steve的浴袍中，依旧试图让自己看起来充满敌意。

“我以为是在星期三?”Steve说着，试图集中注意力而不是计划着要和他的另一半进行一次庆祝重聚的性爱。Bucky 闭上眼，抱怨起来，

“你忘了我们的周年纪念日。”

“Bucky，我们的周年纪念日是六月四日。你以为是在什么时候？” Steve说着一边将一只手放在鼻子上。破坏已经发生，但是他依旧可以尝试。Bucky放下枪，他脸上充满疑惑。

“我以为是五月二十六号？”

“那是你妈妈的生日。”

“哦。” Bucky说着，对于自己之前对此感到失望而觉得很蠢。 “我知道那是在晚春的时候。” 他将枪放到了一边，而Steve穿过整个房间走到他面前。Steve在Bucky抬头的时候弯下腰。他们纯洁而又激烈的吻了一下又分了开来。

“我想你，混蛋。” Bucky说着边将他们的鼻子碰在了一起。

“我-” Bucky温柔的咬了一口Steve的唇让他无法再说下去。Steve停下了继续说话，而只是回应着他的另一半的吻。他用他的双臂环抱住他的omega，在他们的床上坐下。Bucky被向前拉了一把，向下又向上的动作着跨过他另一半的大腿。在每一个亲吻到无法呼吸的空隙之中，他们朝着彼此微笑。Bucky可以感到他另一半的勃起正推挤进他的下后背处。他是如此饥渴的想要加入。Steve亲吻着他的下巴，温柔的啃咬着他的皮肤。他将脸埋进了Bucky的脖子里，紧贴在他的信息素腺上，亲吻着，吮吸着，直到确定留下了标记。Bucky在Steve温柔的抱着他的时候迷乱的蜷起脚趾。Steve只用他的牙齿留下那些Bucky确实喜欢留下的标记。他在Steve用舌头扫过他们的结合标记的时候尖叫的像头发情的野兽。

“Steve！” 他愉悦的尖叫着。当 Bucky的一丝新鲜荷尔蒙的香味击中他的时候，Steve的鼻孔大张起来。他闻起来不一样了但依旧很棒。回想过去，他都不知道自己是如何在没有这气味的十五个星期里活下来的。他调整了下Bucky在他臂弯里的位置，抱起他，放下他，将他钉在他们的床上。Bucky紧贴着Steve肩膀分开双腿。他可以感到他的后穴已经足够湿润而他的身体已经做好了准备欢迎他的伴侣回家。Steve像是中了毒一般的停在Bucky上方，看着他，闻着她的味道。Bucky抬起头邀请他进入下一轮的亲吻。当Bucky的手放在他的胸前的时候，Steve靠了过去但停住了。Omega的眼里的神情遥远而模糊，他挣动着拉过Steve的一只手。他将它推进他的浴袍里，放在他的隆起的腹部，在那里面，他们的孩子正在蠕动。

Steve僵住了。他无法移动，他无法呼吸。那就像他的每一个脑细胞都在重新传递着信息想要弄清他的另一半的身体里传来的细微挪动。他的嘴大张着，颤抖着呼吸了一口气。他对上Bucky的视线。他的另一半的眉毛因担忧而绞在了一起，他的唇微微张开。在他的眼角泪光闪烁。Steve闭上嘴和眼睛，深呼吸了一口。他的气味改变了，因为他怀孕了。Steve吐出一声简短但又异常兴奋的笑声。Bucky拍打这Steve的后脑，将他拉下，让他们彼此的额头相贴。Bucky用拇指划过Steve的颧骨，颤抖着，微笑着。 “可以吗？” Bucky询问着，他的下唇和下巴都在颤抖着。Steve用一个吻阻止了那颤抖。他用他的手轻拍着他伴侣紧绷着的皮肤，陶醉于着分开的十五个星期所带来的不同。

“我能看看吗？” 他一边问着一边坐了起来，给了Bucky一些空间可以让他调整自己的姿势。Bucky用他背后的一个枕头撑住自己，开始解开他浴袍上的结。Steve的手也加入到了这一并不复杂的过程中，而突然间他们之中没人能阻止对方妨碍自己解开绳结。

“Stevie。” Bucky叱责道。这个alpha移开了他颤抖的双手，而允许了Bucky去解开她的浴袍。Steve握紧了拳头，而在Bucky将他的裸露的身体整个暴露出来的时候，他感觉到他正在将他的整条舌头都吞了下去。这个omega将他的手放在隆起的腹部的底部。Steve轻轻的用他的指尖戳着那个肿胀的顶端，就在Bucky的肚脐旁边。Bucky轻轻的扭动着。“有点痒。” 他呢喃道。

“抱歉。” Steve忧虑地说着。他吞咽了一声，抬头看着Bucky。他们温柔的朝着对方笑了起来直到Steve的整张脸都挂了下来。他的心就像重坠了冰种。 “哦我的上帝，Buck，我本应该在这！” 他咳嗽着，大睁着眼睛，满眼的悔恨负罪。他拿起Bucky的手，亲密的拍着它。他开始疯狂的摇着头，但在Steve能变得疯狂之前，Bucky用他的双手抱住了他。

“没关系。我比起任何事都要想念你，想你在这。我真的这样。但是在你不在的时候有一大堆的事发生了。我。。。” 他拉回了他的脑袋，让他可以对上Steve的眼睛，当他得意的笑起来并说道，“我刚还在希望拥有更多几个只属于我自己的星期。” Steve搂过Bucky的头发，安静的吻他。

他们抱在一起，幸福的盘绕着彼此，直到他们两个人都睡着。

.oOo.

早上的时候，Bucky醒来，发现Steve已经正在做早餐了。他可以闻到厨房里传来的培根香味。他穿着个束胸衣和一条瑜伽裤，并披着Steve的浴袍没系带就走了出去。他用手指抓了抓头发，安静的接近Steve。 Bucky用他的双臂从身后环抱住他的另一半。Steve一定已经闻到了他的味道，因为他一点都没被吓一跳。

“你为我做了什么？” Bucky说着，他越过Steve的肩膀偷看。Steve放下小铲，转过身面对Bucky。他们交换了个轻如羽毛般的吻，最终在Bucky舔着Steve的嘴角时结束。

“什么？”

“你用了唇膏。”

“哦谢谢。” Steve抱住他的腰部将他拉进怀抱，热情的用嘴攻击着他，直到Bucky可以尝到他刚喝下的橘子汁味道。Bucky一意孤行擅自做主的关掉了Steve身后的炉灶。他也从烤架上偷过了一条煎的松脆的培根。他推开Steve，将那一条丢进嘴里。他瞪大眼睛，张大嘴巴试图将那快滚烫的肉冷却下来。Steve朝他微笑，而他爬过去从冰箱里拿出了一些橘子汁。Steve在他参战之前就没见过Bucky这样的举动。而这个想法只会让他对着他的伴侣的笑容更灿烂一些，以及展露出他鲜少拥有的吊儿郎当。

“哈，哈，一点都不好笑。我想我烫到了嘴。” Bucky抱怨着走过去从抽屉里拿出了点东西。Steve看着他。突然之间他意识到他的另一半正穿着女人的衣服。

“嗯Buck。。。我真的不该这么说，因为我都完全不在，但你确实意识到了胸衣是给女士的，对吧？” Steve说着边检查了下在烤箱里的乳蛋饼。Bucky将那把他曾经用来固定怀孕布告的猎刀丢了过去，它直插进Steve脑袋旁的墙里。

“你看，” Bucky边说边将他的手放在他的屁股上。“那就是种建议，那些男性omega们，就像我，我们带着疼痛走来走去，因为我们都为拥有胸部这件事感到愚蠢!不，我不会喂奶。那我是否还会有胸部组织呢？该死的，是的！而且如果没有任何支撑物，那很疼。别想了Steve。”他走过去，将超声波照放在了吧台上。 “请允许我去穿点什么罩住我的羞耻心！” 他讽刺的说道。Steve难以置信的看着他的另一半一边小声自言自语的抱怨着性别问题一边离开。很明显的他比起错过了孕期第一阶段错过了更多的东西。


	29. Chapter 29

Steve手里端着满满一盘吃的跟着他的另一半走回他们的卧室。他的另一只手里拿着那张超声波照片。

“那这上面两个黑团是什么？”Steve问着，一边烦恼着想要弄清楚他正在看的东西。Bucky已经穿上了衣服。就是Darcy在节日那天给他穿的那件。

“嗯唔，我想那些是羊膜袋。”他边回答边去从Sue给他的一堆书里找出一本可以让他更好的解释的书。

“那这些是做什么的？” Steve问道，他右边的眉毛挑了起来。他将吃的放在了床头柜上，接着在他们的床上坐下。Bucky手里拿了一本书回来。

“他们装宝宝，还有其他一些重要的东西，不过我也不懂。” Bucky在Steve身边放下书。

“那你为什么需要两个？”

“因为我们有了双胞胎。”

“双-胞-胎?” Steve喷了出来。他整个身体都耸了起来就像是个大理石雕像正在做着滑稽的被吓到的表情。 “双胞胎。” 他喘息着就像他正经历了哮喘发作。Bucky靠过去，吻上了他的太阳穴。他骑上Steve的大腿，开始吃他的东西。Steve拍了拍他的背。“好吧。。。我们有了双胞胎。我对这个能行。”他说着话的样子就像他正要试图说服他自己。

“骗人，你从来都没法搞定两个。你一点都不适合当爸妈。” Bucky取笑他。Steve呼出了一口气。

“Buck，求你了，别现在。我现在没法消化这个。” 他说着，用着他最好的美国队长的腔调。Bucky摇着他的头，吃了更多的培根。

.oOo.

Bucky在早餐过后做起了他的晨间热身。Steve看着，并阅读着报纸。在那之后，Bucky又穿上了他的晨跑装备，还拿上了一瓶水。Steve在他离开的时候抬头看他。

“你去哪？” Steve担忧的问道。

“跑步。”他一边回答一边给Clint发消息。“和小鸡脑袋。” Steve皱起眉。

“你可以-“ 他摸了摸他的下巴。 “你确定这对宝宝 –我是指宝宝们，好吗。” 他说着边摇摇头。Bucky夸装的点了点头。

“是的 Stevie。会在四十五分钟到一个小时的时候回来，这取决于Clint今天是否能搞定他自己。”他摆了摆手就离开了。而一当他离开，Steve就捡起了一本育儿书，开始阅读第一页。

.oOo.

一个小时候，Bucky没有回来。Steve担忧的，冲进了公共室，在那里他发现Barton面朝下的躺在了地毯上。

“你还好吧?” Steve问道。

“不好。你的另一半是台机器。还是台会咬人，会损人，还那么擅长运动的机器。“

“这倒和他挺符。” Steve不知道该怎么形容他在知道Bucky这么努力的时候该做何感觉。他只读了那些可能造成早产的因素的部分。“他在哪，顺便问一句？”

“在防止他的优胜记录被Natasha超越。” Barton嘟哝着边翻了身让自己背朝下。当他试图搞明白这什么意思的时候,Steve的思维瞬间飞了出去。Bucky可以看到他脑袋里那些正在转动的轮子都快得要散架了。“他们正在射击场里做目标训练。” 当Barton说到射击场的那一瞬间Steve就冲了出去。“去逮住它。” 他抱怨道，“超级士兵混蛋们。”

.oOo.

冬兵比Natasha重装子弹的速度要快上那么250毫秒。连续枪响的声音没停过哪怕一秒，他们两个人都在目标牌上来的时候就做好了准备。冬兵稍稍领先了一些。高速照相机显示他的子弹刚刚好在她之前击中目标。他的反应时间总是更快一些。Natasha说那是因为他的武器，冬兵表示不同意。目标降下去了，房间里响起了嗡嗡声表示这一阶段的训练结束了。他们放下他们的武器。Bucky注意到了他身后的移动物体。

Steve已经在隔音墙的那一边敲了不知道多久了。整间射击场都是隔音的，而他们还戴着耳塞，他可能在他们开始这一轮的时候就已经站在那站了有十分钟了。Steve开起来怒火朝天。Steve通常不会发火。Bucky靠着长凳，好奇的想着他上次见到Steve这个样子是在什么时候。他确实在朝着他咆哮，并且指着门。Natasha站在Bucky身边，无语。

“我们该做什么？” Natasha问道边掏出她的耳塞。Bucky正在读Steve的唇语。这个alpha在大喊，James Buchanan Barnes, 打开这扇该死的门！我就说现在！

“上帝啊，他气疯了。”

“这算我见过的他最接近于脸红脖子粗的一次。” Natasha评论道。Bucky在Steve开始要求其他东西的时候审视着他。现在的他看起来就像头焦躁的被关在笼子里的野兽，当然Bucky才是那个被关在笼子里的。当人们在室内练习射击的时候，门就会锁上，这样其他人就没法进来，然后吓到他们了。Bucky在他的背心前交叉起他的手臂。

“Alpha们在他们的另一半怀孕的时候会变得富有攻击性。他们也会在他们的另一半选择了抚育他们的后代的地方显露出筑巢的习性。新的Alpha爸爸也会变得极端的保护他们的另一半。” Bucky复述了他之前刚读过的这一段。Natasha在Steve背转向他们生闷气的时候笑了出来。

“这绝对会很好笑。”

“这绝对会是场噩梦。” Bucky没什么激情的说着。“现在我的另一半回来了，我也开始想要筑巢了。”他用他的手指刷过他的头发。什么东西在Nat脸上亮了起来。

“所以你那次在浴缸里就是干这事？”

“我想是的。窄小又舒服的地方可以安慰到怀孕的omega。”

“所以这就是你为什么突然那么热衷于要抱抱了。” 她恍然大悟的说道。 “你应该打开那扇门，这真是令人难过。” Steve背朝着玻璃坐下。他靠在他的胳膊上，脑袋搁在膝盖上。他看起来挫败极了。

Bucky打开门，让Natasha逃了出去。Steve在她逃跑的时候给了她一记严肃的目光，但没发表什么言论。Bucky靠着射击场的门廊，而他的双臂依旧交叉着。Steve慢慢站了起来。他举起一根手指。

“到底怎么回事，Buck？” 他用着缓慢而又严肃的声音说道。Bucky哼了哼。

“怎么回事，Steve!”他嘲弄道。“怎么突然间怀孕就让我连把枪都用不了?”

“你可能会遇到意外!” Steve争辩着。

“能有什么，打中我自己吗？够了Steve，别用你的脚趾头想问题了，想想你的另一半是谁吧。” Bucky事实上觉得Steve的犯傻很好玩。Steve叹了口气。

“那声音呢？那可很响呢，你确定那会没事？” 他抱怨着，他现在毫无理智，担心如焚，一团糟。Bucky拍拍他的背心。

“我让Stark为我做了这个来保护他们的耳朵。不管怎么样，Nat和我斗用了消音器。” Bucky朝着Steve走过去，用他的手臂环住这个alpha的脖子。“冷静下来，Rogers。” Steve将他的双手环抱住Bucky的半身，保护性十足的抱住他。当他的手臂环绕着Steve的脖子的时候，Bucky能感受到Steve的心跳有多快。

“抱歉，我只是。。。我不知道我究竟在做什么。”

“我也一样。”

“你有那些书，你从哪弄来的那些？” Steve问道。

“一个朋友给我的。”

“谁-” Steve的话被Bucky突然响起来的手机铃声给打断了。他的手机铃声正在欢唱着某种Spiderpig*。Bucky将电话放到耳边。

“嘿Pete，什么事？” Steve试图猜想他们认识的人里是否有人叫Pete。他知道一个叫Pete的开着一家烘烤店，不过那是在1935年了。“好吧，打电话给Sue和Rogue，和他们约在我这见面。不管怎么样我想这次轮到我做东一起吃晚餐了。” 他停顿了一下，笑了起来。“不，我可不会尝试再下厨。我的另一半回家了，所以我大概会让他给我们做晚餐。” 他说着便用双眼注视Steve的双眼，一边拍打着他的颈背。就像Steve会愿意给Bucky任何他想要的东西一样。“好吧，如果他倒在你怀里哭，那我得说这事确实挺急。” 他停顿了一下。“午餐怎么样？” 又停顿了一下。“给女孩们打电话。一会见。”

 

*出自辛普森一家，可以去油管或者其他地方搜搜，很好笑的一个曲子。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

“现在你打算告诉我这些人都是谁吗？” Steve边问边切下一片片的意大利香肠准备做份家常批萨。他选了那份在欧洲的时候一个环游过意大利的家伙给的菜谱，那是Bucky的最爱。Bucky在离厨房几步外的起居室里吸地毯。Bucky抬头看看Steve，关掉了他的吸尘器。

“就是些碰到的人。全都是碰巧遇上的。我们几乎每个星期都聚会，有的时候更频繁些，已经有些日子了。那挺棒。我的朋友Sue教了我怎么换尿片。”他骄傲的说道。 “而不会折断宝宝的脖子或弄出点其他破坏。”

“真让人感到惊奇。” Steve盯着他。怀孕让Bucky整个人都容光焕发。他比Steve上一次见到他的时候要健康的多。当他从HYDRA逃出来的时候，Bucky在两个月里掉了三十磅。他们真的非常担心他。他们给他做了检查试图搞明白他是否是病了还是有什么别的问题。最终Steve找到了症结。HYDRA一直都在通过注射给他营养。Bucky已经忘了怎么自己吃东西。Steve花了好几周确实的盯着Bucky吃饭或是其他他做不到的事情。当Steve离开的时候偶，他非常的害怕Bucky会经历太多，又一次的减重就是其中一件。现在当他站在她面前的时候，Bucky已经将那掉掉的三十磅体重补了回去，而且或许又增了一两磅小宝宝的。

“什么？” Bucky问道，让Steve回过神来。Steve笑了起来。

“没什么。你看起来不错。”

“真的？” Bucky扁起嘴。他用他的手摸着他的肚子，将他T恤上的皱折抹平。 “我觉得自己特别的没有吸引力。”

“Buck-” Steve抬起头。“我指你看起来很健康。” Steve的脸颊开始泛红。他的脑袋自从他得知了怀孕的事后就处于性无能状态，现在开关又被开了起来。为什么他的朋友要来呢？他抱怨着。他不该这么干。那声音就像在警告屋子里有猎食者正在准备攻击。Steve揉着他的脸，又去洗了次手。

“所以，你认为我不再性感了吗？” Bucky滑到Steve还靠在水池上的身体边，勾引道。 那个omega将他的下巴搁在了Steve满是肌肉的肩膀上，咬着下唇。Steve边洗手边微微转过了脑袋，他们的鼻子碰在一起。Bucky的眼睛半闭着，里面满是黑暗，他正咬着她的唇。Steve狠狠的吸了口气。

“我觉得你非常。。。” 他对说那个词一直都有绕不开的障碍。“但是-” 他转过身，温柔的将他的肩膀从Bucky的下巴下面抽出来。“如果你希望我弄完这批萨，你得允许我过会再来证明。”他拍了拍他另一半的屁股，强迫着自己从啊身边走开。Bucky得意的傻笑了起来。

“好吧，干酪队长。” Bucky讽刺地朝他致敬了一下。Bucky回去清理自己，留着Steve品尝欲火中烧。

.oOo.

Tony在门打开的时候，正坐在电梯前的一张椅子里。在电梯里的是Sue, Peter, Rogue，以及一个正小心谨慎的盯着这名亿万富翁的新人。

“你们知道如果你们准备在我的房子里进行你们小小的‘聚会，你们至少该邀请我。” Tony恼怒着。他每次都会这样。Peter走过转角，从他面洽走过，他礼貌的带领着他的朋友一言不发地从Tony身边走过。这名新的男性omega一手撑着墙，一边跟着Peter。

“那是谁？”新人问道。

“Tony Stark。别说认识他，他会对得到了注意而感到兴奋。还有咖啡。”

“你现在连话都不和我说！” Tony带着股受了伤的悲愤大声道。Sue安静的拍了拍他的肩膀。Rogue只是偷偷摸摸的跟着Peter走了过去。她因为Tony没被邀请加入而觉得好玩极了。“Susie?” 他请求道。“我只是想坐下来，看看！” Sue摇了摇她的头，跟上了Rogue。

“去问问Bucky。”

“我干了！我真的做了！那个杀手是个混蛋！超级会记仇的，混蛋！”他在他们四个人走下大厅去Rogers-Barnes的套间的时候继续大声嚷嚷着。Peter敲了敲门，Bucky一下就拉开了门。

“快点进来，别让他跟上你们。”他太过得意地说道。他们吵吵嚷嚷的鱼贯穿过门，他们能听见在他们身后Tony的脚步声。他们关上门，松了口气。接着他们开始歇斯底里的大笑了起来。

“好吧，那实在是太坏了。”他边说边笑。他盲目的盯着房间另一边的墙壁。

“他其实是个不错的家伙。” Bucky解释道。“但我有时会谈起我的另一半，而Tony总是想和他有一腿。我只能希望他不会知道关于Steve太多的事。” Bucky解释道。

“我也是。” Steve坐在沙发上说道。那四个访问者朝着声音源转过去，发现美国队长正在读着Sue给的一本书。他差不多就要读完关于在房子里加装儿童安全措施里的一页了。Steve在他看完那一页后站了起来，朝着他们走来。Bucky可以模糊地听到他的另一半胸口里传来的隆隆声。Bucky允许了Steve用一条手臂环住他。Bucky能感到Steve身体的紧张。他猜Steve潜意识的对入侵他们家的外来者感到不快。不论是被邀请了还是没有受到邀请的。

“伙计们，这是Steve。Steve，这些是我的朋友们。” Bucky用他的武器戳了下Steve的屁股。那个alpha跳了起来，很有效的停止了在他们开始之前表现的太过有占有欲。客人们笑了起来，咯咯的笑了一会。

“哦上帝啊，他正在适应要当新爸爸了。”Sue说道，翻了个白眼。 “这个会让你很快乐的。”

“很高兴见到你？” Steve不确定的扫了扫她和Bucky。Sue伸出她的手。

“我的名字是Sue Storm Richards。我是神奇四侠里的隐形人。” Steve敬重的握了握她的手。Bucky的戳刺对他的态度起了挺大的作用。

“很高兴见到你。我没注意到你是。。。超人。” Steve不太晓得该怎么将他们归类。他可不是个热衷于贴标签的人。

“我们都是。” Peter解释道。那个二十来岁的好动的家伙跳了起来，伸出手，和他的童年偶像握了握手。 “Peter Parker。唔， 蜘蛛侠。” 他有点害羞的指了指自己。像这样的时刻，他希望他不要听起来就像被五岁大的孩子点到名。Steve的眼睛因为熟悉而睁大了起来。Steve接过他的手，握了握。

“哦！” 他正准备说出这显而易见的东西的时候，Peter迅速的接过了他的话。

“你认为我该更老一点吗？我知道。” Peter耸耸肩。Rogue用她的屁股撞了撞Peter的身侧。“嘿！”

“过会再告诉他关于你的收藏！”她插了进来，但笑得很甜。她伸出她戴着手套的手给Steve。 “我是Rogue。我是X men的一员。” Steve笑了笑，握了握她的手。他从来没听过The X men，但她看起来是个挺活泼的女孩，他立即就喜欢上了她。

“很高兴见到你，小姐。”

“而这一位，我不认识。” Bucky说着，当他看到那个站在他们一群人一边的盲人的时候。这个新人朝着Bucky伸出手，就像他全程都能看见他站在哪一样。

“我很抱歉来打扰你们的重聚。” Bucky摇了摇头，试图分析出这个瞎了的omega是怎么转过身，自信的朝着Steve伸出手的。

“没关系，他会在这呆上一段时间。” Bucky说着，而Steve握了握这个新来的人的手。

“我的名字是Matt Murdock，但是新闻报纸都叫我夜魔侠。”


End file.
